Hocus Focus
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Bocah bersurai baby-blue itu muncul secara tiba-tiba setelah cahaya biru berpedar dari tubuh sang pemain bayangan. Satu persembahan dilakukan dengan harapan sang bocah dapat kembali seperti semula. CH:8 update. Warn : Typo, OOC, AU, Humor gagal. Chibi!KurokoxGoM...R&R
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah cahaya biru berpedar terang menyelimuti tubuh sang pemain bayangan Teiko, kelima pemuda dengan surai yang berbeda warna itu tengah tertegun, menatap sang surai baby-blue itu yang kini diliputi cahaya misterius yang tak diketahui asalnya. Sang kapten nampak paling khawatir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada salah satu anggota kiseki no sedai yang paling disukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroko x GoM**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, Humor gagal, fic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya. ^^**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Prolog***

Mentari sudah merangkak turun, menyembunyikan diri di ufuk barat dan mengantikan terangnya dengan cahaya rembulan yang indah. Hampir seluruh murid SMP Teiko telah meninggalkan sekolah mereka, namun remang-remang masih terdengar suara yang berasal dari gym yang digunakan club basket untuk latihan.

Ada hal yang membuat Kiseki no Sedai tidak segera meninggalkan sekolah mereka walaupun malam makin memeluk bumi, Kise Ryota sedang berlutut di depan sosok bocah berumur lima tahun dengan surai baby-blue, dengan ekspresi yang datar namun berhias senyum polos seorang bocah.

"Wee~ Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi-ssu?"

Dan Kise mendapat hadiah pukulan dikepala blondenya dari Aomine Daiki karena tangisnya yang hampir menulikan telinga mereka semua, dan mendapat tatapan maut dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedangkan Murasakibara Atsushi nampak lebih tertarik dengan camilannya daripada sosok bocah dihadapannya.

"Sakit-ssu." teriak Kise kolosal yang mengundang kekehan kecil dari bocah yang kini duduk dibangku samping lapangan.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, situasi kita sudah cukup membingungkan, tanpa harus ditambah dengan suara jelekmu itu."

Pemuda blonde itu hanya merengut kesal, terimakasih pada Aomine yang sudah membuat sang model menjadi sebal tak terkira.

"Ini tidak masuk akal, nanodayo." Midorima turut sumbang suara, sedangkan Murasakibara hanya bergumam dengan mulut penuh.

"Perkenalkan namamu bocah!" seru Akashi.

Merasa ditunjuk, bocah bersurai baby-blue itu segera turun dari bangku yang didudukinya dengan susah payah, t-shirt putih dan celana pendek birunya nampak langsung merosot ketika sang bocah mulai berdiri, pakaian yang tiga kali besar tubuhnya membuatnya nampak seperti bocah yang terkubur dalam garmen yang dikenakan.

Manik azurenya mengamati pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, bahu kanannya nampak terekspos sempurna dengan celana yang sudah jatuh di bawah kakinya, jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi para remaja yang berdiri dihadapan sang bocah, kelima remaja itu tertegun dengan pemandangan yang tersaji, sambil menahan nafas dan menahan imajinasi yang mulai bergulir dengan liar.

Dan terimakasih atas kesigapan yang luar biasa dari sang kapten otoriter, Akashi segera melepas tali sepatu milik sang bocah dan mengikatkan tali pada pinggang sang bocah dengan harapan t-shirt putih yang dikenakannya tidak ikut bernasib mengenaskan seperti celana birunya.

Senyum sang bocah terkembang, membuat kelima remaja yang sedari tadi mengawasinya kembali menahan nafas dan menelan ludah.

"Siapa namamu bocah?"

"Kuloko Tetcuya... lima tahun."

***FIN***


	2. Chapter 2

Alis Akashi mengkerut dengan garis-garis samar menghiasi kening semulus pualam miliknya, susah sekali mengendalikan sekumpulan remaja yang berada dihadapannya, sang kapten hanya bisa memijit pelipis melihat tingkah anak buahnya yang santai ditengah latihan musim panas mereka. Akashi mungkin saja bisa mengabaikan tingkah Aomine yang tertidur dengan damainya di samping lapangan, Marasakibara yang tak henti-hentinya menyantap maibo atau Midorima yang tak bosan mengelus sebuah hamster yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan tingkah anak buahnya yang satu ini, ingin rasanya Akashi segera melayangkan gunting sakti ke arah kepala si blonde karena dengan santainya Kise terus merenggek sambil memeluk anggota Kiseki no Sedai kesayangannya.

Tanpa ragu Akashi segera mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari balik saku celananya untuk menertibkan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, yang sepertinya mengabaikan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya, sambil memutar gunting merah itu di udara, langkah kaki Akashi terus meluncur mendekati anak buahnya.

"Menu latihan digandakan menjadi tiga kali lipat." baritone itu mengintimidasi, membuat kelima pemuda yang mendengarnya membeku ditempat, bahkan membuat Aomine yang lelap bermimpi ikut terbangun bengitu suara tajam sang kapten sampai ditelinganya.

"Hai'..."

Satu kata sebagai jawaban sebelum surai warna-warni mereka mengayun bergerak mengikuti arah tubuh yang kini mulai berlari menyongsong bola orange dan memainkannya.

**OoO**

"Aku sangat lelah... Kurokocchi tolong gendong aku-ssu." Kise mulai bergelayut manja, membiarkan kedua lengan panjangnya melingkar pada leher sang pemain bayangan, yang hanya dibalas dengan desahan nafas, malas menjawab Kise yang selalu membuatnya sudah bernafas dengan pelukan-pelukannya.

"Akashi benar-benar menyebalkan, padahal besok sudah mulai liburan musim panas kenapa malah memberikan menu latihan yang sangat berat," Aomine mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mendekat ke arah Kuroko yang masih terpenjara dalam pelukan Kise. "Kau sependapat denganku kan, Tetsu?" dan lengan pemuda tan itu terjulur, mengusap lembut surai baby-blue sang bayangan.

Bibir Kuroko terbuka berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang cahaya, sebelum sebuah suara membungkam kalimatnya. "Lepakan pelukanmu Kise, kau hanya membuat Kuroko tidak bisa bernafas, apa kau berniat untuk membunuhnya?" Midorima mendekat ke arah kerumunan sambil mengulurkan sebuah boneka voodo kepada Kuroko. "Ini lucky item untuk aquarius besok, kau bisa menuliskan nama orang yang tidak kau sukai, mungkin akan manjur," Kuroko tersenyum simpul, memandang pemuda penganut Oha-asa yang fanatik.

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu nanodayo, aku hanya kasihan melihat kau selalu ditindas oleh mereka." Midorima menambahkan sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hai'... Arigatou Midorima-kun."

"Aku tidak pernah menindas Kurokocchi –ssu."

"Hei... aku juga tidak pernah menindas Tetsu, kasar sekali tuduhanmu itu."

"Apa kalian tidak sadar dengan apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang ini, kalian membuat Kuroko kesulitan bernafas, nanodayo."

Abaikan saja ketiga pemuda itu yang kini sedang beradu mulut, kembali pada Kuroko yang sekarang harus mendongak untuk melihat Murasakibara yang sudah menyodorkan sekotak maibou untuknya, "Kurochin harus banyak makan supaya bisa tumbuh tinggi sepertiku." kalimat yang sunggung ambigu, seambigu pemuda yang mengucapkannya.

Tubuh munggil Kuroko ternggelam dalam lautan remaja dengan surai bak pelangi itu, gelak tawa menghiasi ruang lingkup mereka, mengabaikan rasa lelah yang didera karena latihan yang tak berperasaan dari kapten otoriter mereka, membuat sesorang yang sedang berdiri disamping lapangan memandang tidak suka pada keakraban yang tersaji dihadapannya. Manik heterocromnya manatap lekat-lekat pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah menjadi pusat dunia Kiseki no Sedai, menatap tajam anggota termanisnya, dan menatap sebal ke arah para anggota yang lain karena sikap mereka yang tak mau lepas dari Tetsuya-nya.

Sehingga sebuah peristiwa tak terduga, membuat heterochome itu melebar sempurna, saat sebuah sinar biru cerah yang tak jelas dari mana asalnya berpedar terang dalam gym SMP Teiko, membuat keempat remaja yang sebelumnya mengerubungi Kuroko, melangkah mundur menjauh dari cahaya biru terang yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Kuroko.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi tajam pada para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang mematung ditempat, sedangkan manik azure Kuroko hanya terpejam saat cahaya biru itu makin bersinar terang, membuat semua yang menatapnya harus mengalihkan pandangan agar tak terbutakan oleh sinarnya, dan saat manik mereka kembali terfokus pada Kuroko, jantung mereka terasa berhenti berdetak saat sosok 168 cm kuroko tergantikan dengan sosok bocah yang hanya setinggi paha orang dewasa.

Sosok bocah dengan manik azure dan surai baby-blue itu hanya menelengkan wajahnya, sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, saat menatap para pemuda yang mengelilingnya melonggo dengan tidak elitnya.

"Konbanwa onii-chan~" sapa sang bocah sambil menunduk hormat, bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum bak malaikat, bersamaan dengan tertancapnya panah cupit ke arah hati kelima pemuda yang menjulang didepan sang bocah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Chibi!Kuroko x GoM**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, Sedikit Humor dan romance, AU**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya mini, dengan kaki dan tangannya yang pendek mencoba kembali duduk diatas bangku di samping lapangan setelah acara perkenalan yang begitu singkat tadi.

"**Kuloko Tetcuya, lima tahun"**

Lidah cadelnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia masih seorang bocah dengan usia yang sudah disebutkan, Kise sudah menangis dipojokan setelah Kuroko memperkenalkan diri, Aomine mencambak rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan Midorima membiarkan kacamatanya melosot melewati hidung saking terserang shock mendadak. Setidaknya masih ada yang cukup normal dengan keadaan yang diluar akal sehat ini, karena Akashi masih berdiri disana dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada dan sorot heterochome yang tajam, menatap Murasakibara yang sudah membantu Kuroko kembali duduk, bahkan menawarkan pocky pada Kuroko yang disambut dengan tatapan berbinar dan ucapan terimakasih saat jemari munggil Kuroko mengambil beberapa stik pocky dan memasukkan dalam bibir super munggilnya.

"Bocah! Apa kau kenal siapa kami?" ingin rasanya Akashi menarik kalimat bernada sinis yang terlajur bergulir, tapi rasa kesalnya pada situasi yang tak dapat diprediksinya ini mengalahkan senyum malaikat dan wajah polos Kuroko mini.

Kuroko menonggak karena merasa pemuda bersurai merah tengah berbicara padanya, dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan pocky, Kuroko buka suara membuat Kise, Aomine dan Midorima yang sebelumnya bertindak gila kembali mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Kuroko.

"Tentu caja Tetcuya kenal."

"Kalau begitu, siapa aku?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aka-chi niichan."

Satu persatu para anggota Kiseki no Sedai mulai merapat didepan Kuroko.

"Siapa nama kakak yang bermuka mesum dan hitam ini?" Akashi menunjuk Aomine yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, yang ditunjuk mengirimkan tatapan tidak suka pada sang kapten yang tentu dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh andalan Akashi, dan sukses membuat Aomine bungkam seribu kata.

Kekehan terdengar dari arah sang bocah bibirnya membuka untuk menjawab tanya yang tertuju padanya. "Dia Ao-mine niichan."

"Kalau kakak lebay yang berisik itu siapa namanya?"

"Hidoii-ssu."

"Ki-ce niichan."

"Kakak dengan kaca mata dan dengan hamster ditanganya itu siapa?"

"Mi-do-lima niichan, dan kakak yang memberikanku poccy adalah Mu-la-cakibala niichan." Seru Kuroko sambil menunjuk Murasakibara yang masih setia duduk disampingnya.

**OoO**

Akashi, Midorima, Kise dan Aomine sedang berdiri melingkar tak jauh dari bangku tempat Kuroko dan Murakasibara yang tengah berbagi poccy dengan akrabnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya tejadi? Kenapa Tetsu jadi seperti itu?!" tanya Aomine, atau lebih tepatnya teriak Aomine, karena suara bass Aomine hampir menulikan telinga mereka.

"Jangan berteriak, dasar Ahominecchi... bukan kau saja yang sedang bingung dengan situasi sekarang ini."

"Dalam situasi seperti ini, kita semua harus tenang, nanodayo."

"Benar kata Shitarou, kita harus tenang untuk situasi seperti sekarang, yang jelas walaupun Tetsuya terperangkap dalam tubuh lima tahun, setidaknya dia masih mengingat kita."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Akashicchi?"

Diam sejenak untuk berfikir, dan sedikit melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sedang mengunyah pocky sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terjuntai. Akashi hanya mendesah sebelum akhirnya kembali buka suara. "Tentunya, kita harus menyembunyikan keadaan ini dari orang lain, termasuk dari keluarga Tetsuya."

"Kenapa harus disembunyikan! Orang tua Tetsu harusnya tahu tentang keadaan putranya." suara bass Aomine kembali mengema dan membahana.

"Aku tahu Daiki, tapi membuat khawatir kedua orang tua Tetsuya disaat neneknya yang berada di Hokaiddo sedang sakit bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk saat ini."

Tiga kepala itu, hijau, kuning dan biru nampak mulai berfikir dan menimbang-nimbang kalimat sang kapten.

Sehingga tanya Midorima membunyarkan pusat pikiran kedua pemuda yang lain. "Tapi Akashi, dari mana kau tahu kalau nenek Kuroko sedang sakit saat ini?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan Shintarou, fokus kita sekarang adalah tentang keadaan Tetsuya."

Memang benar fokus sekarang ini adalah tentang keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya yang kembali pada tubuh lima tahun, tapi juga mengingat beberapa hal saat dia berusia lima belas tahun. Tapi, Midorima juga mulai mencium kecurigaan, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang cukup jeli untuk melihat ada yang tengah disembunyikan sang kapten, terbukti dengan caranya yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hening mengisi gym, tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing, membuat empat remaja yang sedang mengambil pose berfikir melupakan sosok bocah yang masih duduk dengan si jangkung ungu tak jauh dari sana, hingga sebuah suara Kuroko yang menguap mengembalikan fokus para pemuda yang bergerombol kembali pada pusat dunia mereka.

Azure itu nampak mulai sayu dalam buaian kantuk yang tertahan, jemarinya yang lentik mengusap kelopak matanya mencoba mengenyahkan kantuk yang mulai mendera, dan kembali menguap dengan lebar.

Sadar bahwa mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiam sehingga tidak menyadari malam telah memeluk bumi, walaupun jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun itu sudah larut jika dinilai dari sudut pandang bocah lima tahun, dan tak heran jika sosok bocah manis itu sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita besok di apartemenku." perintah absolut sang kapten mengudara, tanpa banyak bantahan, para Kiseki no Sedai langsung mengiyakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi –ssu?"

"Untuk malam ini, biarkan dia bermalam di apatemenku, lagipula hari ini tidak ada orang dirumah Tetsuya."

Manik emerald Midorima memicing, kecurigaannya pada sang kapten bertambah sepuluh persen, dan sekali lagi hanya Midorima yang cukup jeli untuk melihat situasi yang janggal ini, sedangkan pemuda yang lain hanya sibuk berebut tentang dimana malam ini Kuroko akan menginap.

"Kenapa harus menginap di apartemen Akashicchi, rumahku lebih besar dari apartemen Akashicchi –ssu." Protes Kise tak terima.

"Apa-apaan kau Kise, mungkin Tetsu tidak akan bisa tidur karena mendengar suara cemprengmu itu, biarkan Tetsu bermalam dirumahku."

"Bagaimana kau Kurochin tidur dirumahku, dirumahku banyak makanan, jadi mungkin setelah Kurochin banyak makan dia akan tumbuh seperti semula."

Aomine dan Kise cengo begitu mendengar jangkung ungu berbicara, teori dari mana? Hebat sekali jika dengan cara itu Kuroko bisa kembali kebentuk semula.

Akashi sudah membuka bibirnya hendak melerai perdebatan yang tak penting ini sebelum Midorima mendahuluinya.

"Menurutku akan lebih baik jika Kuroko menginap di apartemen Akashi, karena Akashi tinggal seorang diri, jadi dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya karena membawa balita pulang."

Sebuah tepukan pada bahu Midorima membuat pemuda bersurai emerald itu menoleh dan mendapati sang kapten tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara.

Ya... walaupun Midorima menaruh curiga tetapi logika masih bekerja dengan baik. Keputusan final yang benar-benar final, tanpa perdebatan apalagi ancaman tentang akan terjadinya pertumpahan darah dan semuanya sepakat bahwa malam ini Kuroko akan menginap di apartemen Akashi.

Pirang, hijau, biru dan ungu berhenti diperempatan jalan memandang merah yang tengah memanggul biru muda diatas bahunya, mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Selamat malam Kurokocchi... Semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Kise menepuk lembut surai baby-blue yang bertengger diatas bahu sang kapten.

"Celamat malam Kice-niichan."

"Tetsu, jaga dirimu."

"Un~"

Kuroko terkekeh geli saat jemari besar Aomine mengacak-acak surai baby-bluenya. Murakasibara tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya menyodorkan sekotak maibo miliknya, sedangkan Midorima hanya menaikkan posisi kaca matanya saat menyaksikan adegan perpisahan yang mengharu biru.

"Da-da oniichan~"

Kuroko melambaikan tangan mungilnya mengiringi langkah teman-temannya yang semakin menjauh karena harus berpisah untuk menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Nee~ Tetsuya, sekarang kita pulang."

"Pulang ke lumah Tetcuya?" tanya si bocah, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher pemuda yang memanggulnya.

"Pulang ke apartemenku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena orang tua Tetsuya sedang tidak ada dirumah, aku sudah meminta izin pada mereka kalau hari ini Tetsuya akan bermalam bersamaku." jawab Akashi jujur, karena pada dasarnya Akashi memang sudah menelfon orang tua Kuroko dan meminta izin.

Dan Akashi tertegun saat mendengar Tetsuya-nya terkekeh. "Iya... Akashi-nii."

"Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

"Cyalat? (Syarat)"

"Tetsuya tak boleh mengompol." guraunya, yang membuat sang korban menjadi blusing seketika karena malu yang luar biasa.

"Tetcuya cudah becal, jadi tak mungkin mengompol." kesal, Kuroko mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya panjang-panjang.

"Aku hanya bercanda," rasa kesal itu berangsur menghilang, saat jemari Akashi mulai mengusap lembut surai baby-bluenya. "Kau pasti sudah mengantuk, tidurlah Tetsuya."

Kuap Kuroko makin melebar namun sebelum kantuk mulai mendominasinya, bibir mungilnya masih sanggup mengutarakan kalimat yang membuat debaran jantung sang kapten berdegub kencang.

"Celamat malam niichan, aku cayang niichan."

Dengkuran halus terdengar seiring dengan semakin nyenyak sang bocah terlelap, jaket putih yang kebesaran itu menaungi tubuhnya dari paparan dingin angin malam, dan hangat yang menyebar dari bahu Akashi membuat sang bocah makin betah di sana.

Begitu teman-temannya sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Akashi hanya perlu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di apartemen miliknya.

"Aku ingin terus berdua denganmu, Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Selesai juga chapter pertamanya, yang terlalu panjang, berbelilit-belit dan aneh. ('/\')

Semoga para Reader tidak kecewa, kalau kecewa silahkan demo saia, tapi jangan diflame **#plak**

Terimakasih Aoi sampaikan kepada para Reader yang sudah datang berkunjung, terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Dukungan para Reader sekalian adalah penyemangan untuk Aoi.

Nee~ waktunya balas review...

**[Rea]**

Makasudnya fin kemarin adalah pengennya memang selesai, kemarin itu ketik ngebut karena mau mempersembahkan sesuatu tepat pas ultah Kuroko tercintah, karena ketik ngebut jadi hasilnya super pendek bin aneh.

Arigatou reviewnya, review Rea-san membuat Aoi jadi semakin bersemangat. ^^

**[HannaChan]**

Hai' Hanna-san... tanggung ya? Gomen ne~ *nyempil dipojokan*

Ini sudah diuptade, walaupun telat dari ultah Kuroko. ^^

Aoi juga pecinta AkaKuro, jadi akan diusahakan diperbanyak AkaKuronya, iya~ udah gede aja Kuroko imut apalagi kalau masih bocah...

Arigatou reviewnya Hanna-san, Hidup AkaKuro~!

**[kurokoloves]**

Ini sudah dilanjut~

Laskar pelangi ya? Nee~ kuroko memang makluk paling imut diantara para anggota GoM lainnya.

Arigatou reviewnya Kuroko-san, review darimu membuat Aoi semakin ingin menjadikan Kuroko chibi selamanya. Hohoho~

**Akhir kata...**

**Ada keluhan, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian #plak**

**Silahkan klik Review... _**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanya perlu waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk Akashi sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, dengan masih memanggul Kuroko yang sudah terlelap sejak perpisahan mereka dengan teman-temannya.

Kenop pintu diputar setelah kunci terbuka, menampakkan sebuah apartemen dengan dominasi merah dan hitam yang elegan, tak banyak ruang dalam apartemen itu hanya sebuah kamar utama yang berada di sebelah timur, dapur dan meja makan disisi yang lain. Juga sebuah ruang tengah luas lengkap dengan home teater mewah, serta sofa berwarna hitam dengan permadani merah diatur dengan rapi didepannya.

Perlahan-lahan diletakkannya tubuh mungil Kuroko diatas springbed merah marun Akashi. Menyeka keringat yang bergulir didahi putih milik Kuroko, dengan cepat Akashi menyambar kemeja putih dari dalam lemari. Tak mau membangunkan sang bocah, dengan perlahan segera menanggalkan t-shirt kedodoran Kuroko dan mengantinya dengan kemeja miliknya, penampilan Kuroko tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, masih sama seperti saat dia memakai t-shirt yang super longgar, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada mengenakan t-shirt yang sudah basah kuyup karena keringat.

Akashi beranjak dari tempat Kuroko yang terlelap untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, tak ingin meninggalkan Kuroko lebih lama, Akashi mempercepat kegiatan mandinya untuk segera bergabung bersama Kuroko. Bocah itu masih terlelap, meringkuk sambil menghisap salah satu ibu jarinya, khas tidur seorang bocah. Akashi tersenyum simpul sebelum turut bergabung dengan sang bocah, membawanya dalam satu dekapan hangat yang menghantarkan keduanya ke alam mimpi hingga fajar menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Chibi!Kuroko x GoM**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, Sedikit Humor dan sedikit Romance, AU**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki mungil Kuroko berlarian mengelilingi apartemen Akashi ketika sosok blonde mulai mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak mau niichan... bialkan Tetcuya mandi cendili~"

"Ayolah Kurokocchi... biarkan aku membantumu mandi, Sekarang sudah pagi, jadi anak manis seperti Kurokocchi harus mandi -ssu."

"Tetcuya cudah becal... Tetcuya bica mandi cendili~" teriakkan cadel itu terus mengema seantero apartemen mewah milik sang kapten yang sejak pagi sudah menyuruh Kise datang ke apartemennya sedangkan dia pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan mini Kuroko yang masih terlelap.

Teriakan-teriakan kolosal terus mengema dengan adegan kejar-kejaran yang tak kunjung menunjukan siapa yang memenangkan permainan bodoh ini. Beruntunglah Kuroko yang memiliki tubuh mungil sehingga menyulitkan Kise saat mengejar sang bocah yang bersembunyi dibawah kolong meja.

Pintu apartemen berwarna merah marun itu terjeblak membuka, menampilkan sosok kapten heterocrome yang kini menautkan alis merahnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya itu menuntut jawaban yang masuk akal atas barang-barang yang berserakan tidak pada tempatnya. Bantal, guling, selimut dan barang-barang asing lainnya teronggok tak elit disepanjang mata memandang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Kurokocchi mandi –ssu."

Manik azure mencoba mencari asal suara baritone yang mengooda telinga mungilnya, dengan perlahan diarahkannya kaki mungil itu untuk keluar dari salah satu kolong meja makan disamping ruang tengah —tempat persembunyiannya. Azure bersibobok dengan heterochome seiring dengan senyum yang bocah yang mencerah.

"Aka-chi niichan~" panggil sang bocah sambil berlari untuk menyongsong pemuda yang berjongkok diambang pintu.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Tanya Akashi pada sosok bocah yang berbalut kemeja warna putih kebesaran yang dipinjamkan Akashi, lengan kemejanya digulung sedemikian rupa sehingga dapat memunculkan lengan munggil itu, sedangkan panjang kemejanya dibiarkan menjuntai kebawah sampai melewati lutut Kuroko.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala, memandangi jemari kakinya dan mengerak-gerakkannya sejenak.

"Tetcuya sudah becal, dan Tetcuya bica mandi cendili." akunya malu-malu

Kise yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu mulai merengut sebelum membela diri. "Aku hanya ingin membantu Kurokocchi mandi –ssu."

Desahan nafas seorang Akashi membuat Kuroko menonggakkan kepala menatap kagum pemuda dihadapannya, dan saat jemari Akashi mengusap surai baby-blue dengan sayang, senyum kembali menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"Benar Ryota... Tetsuya sudah besar."

Azure itu berbinar senang berbeda dengan ekspresi sedih pemuda yang lainnya. Tapi senyum jahil tergambar saat Kise dapat menebak skenario yang akan dijalankan sang kapten.

Azure itu masih terpaku dalam pesona heterocrome yang memikat, sampai tak menyadari sepasang jemari Akashi yang mencoba untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja Kuroko.

Satu kancing terlepas

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan Tetsuya mandi sendiri."

Merasa mendapatkan dukungan, Kuroko makin melebarkan senyumnya bersamaan dengan lepasnya kancing kedua.

"Lagi pula aku percaya padanya,"

Kancing ketiga meninggalkan lubangnya.

"—Kalau Tetsuya bisa mandi sendiri."

Bersamaan dengan tanggalnya kancing keempat, Akashi mengirimkan pesan melalui tatapannya kepada pemuda yang masih berdiri menjulang dibelakang Kuroko, mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Kise bergegas menuju kamar yang berada disudut ruangan dan mengambil handuk merah yang digantung dekat kamar mandi. Kise kembali tepat ketika kancing kelima kemeja Kuroko terlepas, dengan sigap Kise melempar handuk merah itu dan ditangkap dengan satu tangan Akashi.

"Tapi, akan lebih baik jika aku yang membantumu mandi."

Kuroko tertegun saat merasakan dingin mulai menyapa kulitnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terekspos sempurna tanpa helaian garmen yang melekat.

"Tetsuya tidak akan dapat vanila milkshake, jika tidak mau mandi."

Mendengar kata vanila milkshake disebut kembali membuat azure itu berbinar, anggukan mantap adalah jawaban sang bocah. Sedangkan Kise harus menepuk jidatnya sendiri, merutuki kelalaiannya, seharusnya dia ingat kalau Kurokoccinya lemah dengan kata iming-iming vanila milkshake, tak perduli itu Kuroko lima tahun atau lima belas tahun mereka adalah Kuroko yang mencintai vanila milkshake.

Handuk merah itu kini sudah berpindah dari tangan Akashi ke tubuh polos Kuroko, dan dengan sekali hentak tubuh mungil itu sudah berada dalam gendongan Akashi yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersama mini Kuroko tercinta, meninggalkan Kise yang mendesah dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa peperangan bersama Kuroko tadi.

**OoO**

Kecipak air memdominasi suara didalam kamar mandi. Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul memerhatikan Kuroko yang dengan senangnya memainkan air beserta busa yang merendam setengah tubuh mungilnya. Sedangkan jemari Akashi dengan lembut memijat surai baby-blue itu dibantu shampo beraroma buah yang segar.

"Apa niichan cudah mandi?"

Alis Akashi terangkat, heran dengan pertanyaan polos sang bocah.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mandi, aku langsung mandi setelah bangun tidur dan sebelum keluar untuk membeli perlengkapan untukmu."

Jelas Akashi panjang lebar sambil membersihkan busa shampo yang menaungi surai baby blue Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau Akachi-nii, menemani Tetcuya mandi?"

Tanya itu begitu ambigu? Belum sempat Akashi menelaah maksud yang terkandung dalam kalimat tanya itu, manik heterochomenya terbelalak saat Kuroko dengan sengaja memercikkan air ke arah pemuda merah. Merasa tak mendapatkan perlawanan Kuroko berdiri dari bak mandi, dan mulai genjar mencipratkan air ke arah Akashi.

Oh~ demi gunting merah sakti milik Akashi, jika bukan Kuroko tercinta yang sekarang dalam tubuh mininya. Jika orang lain yang melakukan, Akashi bersumpah pasti akan melayangkan gunting merahnya karena sikap kurang ajarnya.

"Ayo Akachi-nii mandi belcama." walaupun tak ada nada seduktif yang mengirinya, namun Akashi nampak tergoda. Dengan sekali hentak garmen yang sedari tadi melekat dalam tubuhnya sudah teronggok disudut ruang berkumpul dengan pakaian kotor yang lain.

Byurrr

Kekehan Kuroko makin mengelegar, dan jemari mungilnya makin gencar menyipratkan air pada pemuda yang sudah bergabung dengannya di dalam bak mandi.

Terlihat sorak gembira tergambar dalam wajah Kuroko, ajakan isengnya membuahkan hasil. Dan Akashi nampak tak keberatan harus berbasah-basah lagi, atau mandi berkali-kali demi memandang wajah bak malaikat yang terpahat dalam wajah bocah dihadapannya.

**OoO**

Acara mandi yang super menyenangkan itu harus berakhir karena tubuh mungil Kuroko mulai mengigil, dengan sigap Akashi menyambar handuk yang tak jauh dari bak mandi dan segera mengenakannya pada Kuroko yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kedinginan Tetsuya?"

"Ti-dak." jawab Kuroko berbohong, padahal jelas-jelas bibir merahnya hampir berubah pucat.

Dengan gemas, Akashi mencubit cuping hidung Kuroko, yang dibalas dengan kembungan pada kedua pipinya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka berbohong, huh?" kekehan itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya, malu karena ketahuan berbohong.

Akashi hanya bisa mendesah, melihat tingkah polos Kuroko. Dan tanpa buang waktu, tak mau Kuroko yang kedinginan dan jadi masuk angin, segera Akashi mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar besar sang kapten.

Kamar dominasi merah dan hitam itu nampak mencerminkan sifat sang pemilik, dengan benda-benda yang sama seperti kamar kebanyakan, ada sebuah springbed ukuran besar dengan bed cover berwarna merah marun, disampingnya ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, sedang disudut ruang yang lain berdiri rak buku tinggi lengkap dengan sofa untuk membaca.

Selesai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, kini Akashi kembali pada bocah yang sedang duduk diujung tempat tidurnya, mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian yang baru dibelinya pagi tadi dan mulai mengenakannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum cerah begitu melihat pemanpilannya didepan cermin. Mari katakan selamat tinggal pada t-shirt longgar dan kemeja kebesaran yang dikenakannya kemarin, dan ucapkan selamat datang pada t-shirt biru laut dengan gambar kapal layar ditengahnya juga hotpants navy blue dengan dua saku.

"Kau menyukai baju barumu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang kini sedang berjongkok di samping sang bocah.

"Un... Tetcuya cenang, telima kacih niichan." selesai mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya, Kuroko langsung menghamburkan diri ke arah pemuda yang masih berjongkok di dekatnya, dengan gerakan yang malu-malu, sekaligus ragu-ragu, Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan cepat mengecup pipi yang ada disana dan segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dengan cepat, secepat kecupan yang diberikan.

Blush... wajah Akashi sontak memerah, semerah warna surainya. Jemarinya menyentuh jejak bibir Kuroko yang meninggalkan rasa hangat pada pipinya. Bibir Akashi menyunggingkan senyum saat heterochome itu juga menangkap semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi bocah dihadapannya.

Suasana pagi yang begitu menyenangkan sebelum dirusak oleh suara tak merdu yang mengacaukan segala mood sang kapten Teiko.

"Mou~ aku juga ingin mendapat kecupan dari Kurokocchi... Aku tidak rela –ssu, tidak rela!" teriakan kolosal Kise membahana.

"Woi Akashi~ kau tidak menyuruh kami berkumpul di apartemenmu, hanya untuk menonton drama picisanmu kan?" Aomine berkoar seolah tak sayang nyawa.

"Nyam~ nyam~ Kurochin, aku membawa banyak cemilan hari ini."

"Harusnya kita tidak usah datang saja hari ini, nanodayo. Sepertinya keberadaan kita tidak diharapkan."

Salahkan Kise yang membukakan pintu apartemen untuk empat tamu yang datang jika saat ini ada pertumpahan darah dengan korban empat anggota Kiseki no Sedai, atau salahkan saja Akashi yang lupa manutup pintu kamar sehingga adegan top secret itu harus terobral secara gratis. Dan Akashi memang harus benar-benar disalahkan, karena titahnya lah sehingga membuat para pemuda itu kini menjulang didepan kamarnya.

Bukan Akashi namanya jika tidak melayangkan gunting pada para pembuat onar paginya yang berharga, dan saat sebuah gunting melayang bersama dengan menguarnya aura membunuh stadium akhir, tawa Kuroko membahana, lucu pikirnya menyaksikan Akashi yang menghentak-hentakakan langkahnya sambil mengejar teman-temannya yang berlari tunggang langgang menghindari gunting merah Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Bagaimana? Bagamana? Sudah tersampaikan feel keimutan Kuroko tercintah? (semoga tersampaikan.)

Niatnya, (hanya niat saja ya...) Aoi ingin update tiap seminggu sekali, atau paling lama sepuluh hari sekali, atau paling males sebulan sekali. **#plak**

Dan kalau ditanya sampai berapa chapter, Aoi juga kurang bisa menjawab pastinya berapa. Karena bisa jadi chapternya sedikit atau banyak. Tapi yang jelas tidak akan lebih dari sepuluh chapter. (semoga saja...)

Nee~ waktunya balas review...

**[Kagakuro lovers]**

Kagakuo-san salam kenal. ^^

Iya... semoga kita menjadi teman baik (persahabatan bagai kepompong, merubah ulat menjadi kupu-kupu~)/berhenti nyanyi thor, suaramu jelek.

Ini sudah diupdate Kagakuro-san, terimakasih sudah memuji fanfic saia keren. Walau pada dasarnya Aoi nggak pantas dipuji, tapi terimakasih sudah memuji. ^^

Terimakasih sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan...

**[kurokolovers]**

Ini sudah dilanjut Kurokolovers-san, mungkin chapter ini bisa membuat Kurokolovers-san puas membayangkan chibi Kuroko, ya walaupun tidak terlalu panjang. **#plak**

Tolong disimpan rasa penasarannya dulu karena mungkin misteri akan terkuak pada chapter 4 atau 5. (kalau chapter 4 atau 5 jadi dipublis. **#nyempil**)

Terimakasih sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan...

**Akhir kata...**

**Ada keluhan, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian **

**Silahkan klik Review... _**


	4. Chapter 4

Sapu, alat pel, kemoceng, daftar belanja dan sekeranjang pakaian kotor hadir dihadapan empat pemuda yang tengah berlutut mohon ampun pada sang kapten. Pekerjaan rumah tangga untuk remaja SMP yang dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai sama saja dengan neraka. Ya... itulah titah sang kapten, mempekerjakan teman-temannya sebagai Kiseki no babu dalam sehari.

Kise Ryota mendesah berkali-kali saat menatap alat perangnya, seorang model harus bergelut dengan sapu, alat pel dan kemoceng, oh... Kise akan memilih menjadi model majalah dewasa saja, malu saat dipotret dengan pakaian minim dapat ditoleri daripada malu karena tidak biasa memegang sapu dan kerabatnya.

Aomine Daiki melotot hingga manik safir itu hampir keluar dari rongganya saat sebuah kertas laknat dihadapkan padanya, daftar belanjaan itu diremat hingga tak berbentuk. Menu latihan sepuluh kali lipat lebih dipilihnya daripada arus berhadapan dengan ibu-ibu pengosip diarea belanja. Sayangnya sama seperti Kise, Aomine tak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Nasib Midorima juga memburuk, jemarinya yang selalu dirawat dengan baik, kini harus bersentuhan dengan pakaian kotor sang kapten, mesin cuci dan setelika akan menjadi teman seperjuangannya hari ini, ingin rasanya Midorima menganti boneka beruang yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini dengan boneka voodo dan membubuhkan nama Akashi diatasnya kemudian disiksa sedemikian rupa, namun sayangnya Midorima bukan tipe yandere, jadi hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Murasakibara masih sibuk bersujud dan memohon dihadapan sang kapten saat semua cemilan yang dibawanya telah dirampas, sedikit menyeret sang raksasa ungu untuk menjalani hukuman yang ditetapkannya, memasak sarapan untuk mereka berenam. Sungguh neraka bagi sang remaja yang hobi makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Chibi!Kuroko x GoM**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huft..." helaan nafas itu sudah berkali-kali keluar dari bibir seksi sang model, peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, satu jam lamanya bergelut dengan alat pembersih membuat si pirang merengut hampir frustasi.

Mimpi apa Kise semalam sehingga harus membersihkan seluruh apartemen sang kapten, selesai dengan segala urusannya dengan bersih-bersih, Kise memilih untuk rehat sejenak dengan duduk pada salah satu sofa yang ada diruang tengah. Merentangkan kedua lengannya, memcoba untuk mengusir penat sambil sesekali memijat salah satu bahunya sebelum sebuah suara cempreng mengintrupsi semua acara pijat memijatnya.

"Kice-nii lelah?"

Kise bersumpah, sebelumnya dia tidak melihat siapapun duduk bersamanya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara cadel yang bergaung dari sampingnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Kise mencoba menoleh ke samping kirinya, menoleh kearah suara.

"Mou~ Kurokocchi, kenapa mengagetkan aku –ssu."

Bocah dengan manik azure itu hanya menenglengkan kepala, tidak terlalu kaget dengan reaksi orang pada kehadirannya.

"Sejak kapan Kurokocchi disini –ssu?"

"Cejak tadi. (sejak tadi)" jawabnya singkat.

Kise kembali menatap sang bocah, senyum bak malaikatnya sungguh menenangkan jiwa, hukuman menjadi babu sehari seolah terlupakan, penat yang sedari tadi menjalari seluruh jiwa dan raganya mendadak lenyap tak bersisa. Kise mengedarkan pandangan seantero apartemen, takut-takut jika sang kapten memergokinya sedang bersantai. Merasa aman, Kise beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memandang kearah bocah yang kini sedang duduk sambil mengoyangkan kaki kecilnya yang menjuntai.

"Kurokocchi~" teriakan Kise mengema bersamaan dengan digendongnya tubuh mungil sang bocah yang kini diangkat tinggi-tinggi diudara sambil berputar beberapa kali.

"Kurokocchi imut –ssu, Kurokocchi sangat manis, aku belum mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu."

Surai baby-blue itu bergoyang searah dengan angin saat tubuh munggilnya diputar diudara, ekspresinya masih tetap datar, berbeda dengan pemuda yang memutarnya.

"Selamat pagi Kurokocchi~"

Chuu~

Kecupan hangat sang model diberikan pada sang bocah yang kini sudah terperangkap dalam pelukan hangat miliknya, mengabaikan sang bocah yang merintih karena pelukan yang menyesakkan.

"Kice-nii, aku tidak bica belnapas." ronta sang bocah sambil memelas, berharap segera terlepas dari tubuh remaja yang memeluknya.

Harum sampo aroma buah itu menyeruak mengoda hidung Kise, membuatnya betah berlama-lama memeluk bocah dengan tinggi tak lebih dari paha orang dewasa. Sambil mengesekkan kedua pipinya pada pipi tembam Kuroko, Kise kembali mendaratkan kecupan mautnya, berkali-kali, berulang-ulang tanpa lelah, tanpa bosan. Sehingga sebuah jitakan dikepala sang blonde menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu?"

Suara berat itu menyelamatan sang bocah dari pelukan beruang sang blonde, tapi hanya sejenak karena kini tergantikan dengan siksaan yang lebih parah dari sebeumnya, pemuda tan itu turut memeluk sang bocah tak kalah eratnya dengan pelukan ala Kise.

"Cecak Aomine-nii." rintih Kuroko terabaikan karena kini kedua pemuda itu tengah berebut untuk saling memiliki sang bocah.

"Aominecchi... lepaskan Kurokocchi –ssu, aku belum selesai mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya." rengek Kise, sambil mengais-ngais Kuroko yang saat ini sedang digendong oleh Aomine.

"Selamat pagi, huh? Kau hanya membuat Tetsu sesak nafas." sunggut Aomine, masih berusaha menjauhkan Kuroko dari tangan Kise.

"Aku juga belum mengucapkan selamat pagi ya?" gumam Aomine, dan mulai mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada pipi kiri sang bocah. "Selamat pagi Tetsu."

"Celamat pagi Aomine-nii."

"Kau sudah mengucapkan selamat pagi, sekarang kembalikan Kurokocchi padaku –ssu." Teriakan kolosal Kise kembali mengema, jemarinya ikut menarik lengan Aomine, berharap segera melepaskan lengan kekarnya dari Kuroko, namun bukannya melepaskan, Aomine tetap kekeh mempertahankan jeratan lengannya pada tubuh bocah lima tahun itu.

Acara tarik menarik, rebut merebut itu terus berlanjut mengakibatkan kegaduhan yang tak terelakkan, sehingga dua kepala menyembul ikut bergabung dalam kegaduhan yang terjadi diruang tengah.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali, nanodayo?" Midorima yang baru kembali dari masa hukumannya, segera menengahi keributan yang ada, dan merebut Kuroko dari gendongan Aomine dengan mudah saat pemuda tan itu lengah.

"Akachin menyuruh kalian diam, kalau tidak dia akan menambahkan hukumannya." Murasakibara turut ambil suara dengan kepala yang sedikit menyembul dari pintu dapur.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan, nonodayo?" tanya Midorima setelah menurunkan kembali sang bocah yang tadi direbutnya dari gendongan Aomine.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Kurokocchi –ssu, dan Aomine seenaknya mengambil Kurokocchi dariku." adu Kise sambil menampakkan muka memelas yang parah.

"Kau membuat Tetsu sesak nafas, makanya aku mengambil Tetsu darimu." kilah Aomine, tak mau kalah.

Dan adu mulut kembali terjadi diantara Kise dan Aomine, mengabaikan sosok bocah yang sedari tadi diperebutkan yang kini duduk dengan tenang diatas sofa. Hingga sesosok pemuda dengan surai zamrud mendekati sang bocah, menyibak surai baby-blue yang terjatuh di dahinya sejenak sebelum sebuah kecupan didaratkan diatasnya.

"Selamat pagi Kuroko, kecupan dari cancer adalah lucky item aquarius hari ini."

Kise dan Aomine berhenti berdebat, dan kini keduanya kompak berteriak kesal pada penganut oha-asa itu. Tak mau hanya menjadi penonton, Murasakibara turut ikut meramaikan suasana, lengan panjang itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil yang masih duduk diatas sofa, membawanya dalam gendongan hangat dan ikut-ikutan memberikan selamat pagi plus sebuah kecupan pada dua kelopak mata yang tertutup ditambah dengan mengesekkan kedua hidung mereka.

Teriakan lebih membahana sekang, lebih keras daripada teriakan kolosal Kise. Tiga pemuda itu sudah tersulut emosi dan cemburu dengan tingkah raksasa ungu didepannya. Tubuh Kuroko kini kembali menjadi korban, berpindah dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain, dari dekapan satu ke dekapan yang lain. Dan teriak-teriakan iri dan marah bergaung seantero apartemen, menengelamkan suara lirih sang bocah yang ingin terlepas dari siksa pelukan ini.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan." baritone itu akhirnya memecah kegaduhan yang ada, intimidasi yang menguar membuat empat remaja yang saling berebut kini terdiam, tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengucapkan sebuah kata, aura hitam menyelimuti udara membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Kuroko segera melompat turun dari dekapan Murasakibara saat semua pemuda dengan surai warna-warni itu lengah dan kaki-kaki mungilnya langsung melangkah menuju sosok merah yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Akashi begitu bocah kecil itu sudah sampai didekatnya.

"Hanya mengucapkan celamat pagi dan mencium Tetcuya." Jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya.

Aura hitam Akashi menguar semakin gelap, manik heterochomenya menghujam empat pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, dan sebuah seringai melengkapi sisi gelap sang kapten.

Dengan sekali hentak, tubuh Kuroko sudah dalam naungan gendongan sang kapten. Membuat sang bocah mengeratkan salah satu lenganya pada leher pemuda yang mengendongnya.

"Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi, dan Shintarou,"

Satu tatapan tajam sebelum kalimat dilanjutkan membuat empat pemuda yang mematung menahan napas saking gugupnya, takut mendengar titah yang akan sang kapten gaungkan.

"Jangan ganggu kami,"

Singkat, padat, absolut dan penuh ancaman adalah nada yang didengar empat pemuda lainnya, dan diam adalah sikap yang mereka ambil, dari pada membuat kapten otoriter mereka bertambah marah.

"Jangan ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki ke dapur sebelum kami selesai, jika kalian masih ingin berjalan pulang dengan kaki yang lengkap." imbuhnya.

Menyadari bahwa kini teman-temannya sudah bisa diam, Akashi segera berbalik dan beranjak menuju dapur dibelakangnya.

"Kita mau kemana Akachi-nii?" tanya Kuroko heran, melihat sang pemuda yang tak pernah berniat menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Kita akan sarapan Tetsuya."

Mendengar kata kita terucap dari bibir Akashi, Kuroko dapat menduga pasti Akashi tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh makanannya sendiri, atau memberikan porsi yang lebih dari porsi makan biasanya. Singkat kata, ada hal yang tidak akan menyenangkan terjadi.

"Tetcuya makan cendili ya." mohon Kuroko

Alis Akashi bertaut, emosinya sudah benar-benar teruji dari pagi dan kenapa bocah kecil satu ini juga ingin ikut-ikutan membantah perintahnya.

"Tidak."

Satu kata itu sukses membuat Kuroko merengut dan mengembungkan pipi tembamnya.

"Tetcuya cudah becal Akachi-nii."

Akashi bersumpah sangat ingin melahap wajah imut yang terpatri pada ekspresi manis sang bocah, hanya saja dia harus bersabar melakukannya. Otak kriminal Akashi mulai bekerja, dia ingin membuat empat pemuda yang kini terjejer diambang pintu dapur memandang iri ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh makan sendiri."

"Hole~" Kuroko berteriak saking senangnya, hingga dia tidak sadar sebuah seringai diberikan sang kapten padanya.

**OoO**

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Kuroko hanya memandang menu sarapannya dengan perasaan gamang, bibirnya kembali mengerucut dan pipinya lagi-lagi mengembung.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Tidak lapar?" baritone itu bertanya dengan nada sinis yang kentara.

Azure itu mendelik mendengar tanya pemuda yang duduk berhadapan denganya, bibirnya mengerucut makin panjang.

Satu detik...

Kuroko menatap Akashi.

Dua detik...

Kembali menatap piring penuh berisi pancake dengan madu sebagai toping diatasnya.

Tiga detik...

Azure kembali menatap heterochome, mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Empat detik...

Kuroko menatap marah pada peralatan yang tersaji disamping piring, sebuah pisau dan garpu menjadi pelengkap sarapannya.

"Akashicchi kejam –ssu, mana mungkin Kurokocchi yang masih lima tahun dapat mengunakan pisau dan garpu." Kise sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang tersaji, dia sudah tidak peduli jika Akashi akan menghukumnya kembali. Kise ingin sekali melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dapur, namun sayang gerakannya harus terhenti saat Aomine dan Midorima menarik kedua lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku –ssu, aku ingin membantu Kurokocchi."

Semakin keras Kise meronta, semakin keras juga kedua rekannya mengapit lengannya agar tidak memaksa masuk dapur, tiga pemuda yang lain juga merasakan kekesalan yang sama seperti Kise. Tapi mengingat ancaman sang kapten membuat mereka kembali berpifir secera logis. Bagaimanapun nyawa tetap lebih utama kan?

"Diam Ryota, atau kau ingin aku memotong lidahmu agar kau berhenti berisik."

Kise bergidik ngeri mendengar nada dingin yang mengalun pada kalimat sang kapten, masih sayang nyawa, Kise akhirnya hanya mengigit ujung kaosnya untuk meredam teriakan dan caciannya.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Bukannya kau yang meminta ingin makan sendiri?"

Izinkan Kuroko melempar pisau atau garpu dihadapannya pada wajah penuh seringai dihadapannya. Namun sayang, Kuroko terlalu sayang jika harus melukai wajah penuh pesona itu.

"Jika kau menyerah, kau hanya perlu memohon padaku Tetsuya."

Alis Kuroko mulai berkedut samar, manik azurenya membulat sempurna. Dengan sentakan keras, jemari mungilnya mulai mengambil pisau dan garpu dihadapannya. tidak mendapat asupan makanan dari semalam, membuat Kuroko ingin segera menyantap sarapannya yang kelihatan menggoda.

Tek.. tek...

Bunyi pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring memenuhi dapur yang sunyi tanpa suara rengekan Kise atau ancaman Akashi. Semua pemuda yang ada hanya diam mengamati bagaimana sang bocah mencoba menotong pancake dan menyuapkannya pada mulut munggilnya. Peluh mulai bergulir melewati pelipis, karena tubuh yang mungil membuat Kuroko harus bertumbu pada lututnya agar tidak tenggelam di meja makan, ditambah dengan jemari mungilnya yang tak cukup mengengam pisau, membuat tenaganya hampir terkuras hanya karena acara sarapan.

Pada menit berikutnya, helaan napas lega diambil bersamaan. Para pemuda yang mengamati kegiatan Kuroko sejak tadi kelihatan lega melihat jerih payah sang bocah membuahkan hasil sedangkan Kuroko tersenyum cerah karena berhasil memotong pancakenya walaupun dengan potongan yang cukup besar.

Tanpa buang waktu segera Kuroko menyuapkan potongan besar pancake ke arah bibir ranumnya, memberikan gigitan besar dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar. Cengiran terhias pada bibirnya yang penuh, azurenya kembali menatap heterochome dengan bangga.

Namun rasa bangga itu harus segera berakhir, karena gigitan Kuroko pada pancakenya membuat berat pancake tidak seimbang sehingga beberapa bagian yang masih tertancap pada garpu harus pasrah pada grafitasi bumi.

Manik azure itu hampir berkaca-kaca, jerih payahnya terjun bebas ke arah bumi, membayangkan harus kembali berpeluh demi sebuah potongan pancake mambuatnya sedih. Kesedihan juga terpancar pada penonton diambang pintu dapur.

"**Jika kau menyerah, kau hanya perlu memohon padaku Tetsuya."**

Kalimat sang kapten kembali terngiang, untuk ukuran seorang bocah, Kuroko nampaknya memiliki harga tinggi yang terlampau tinggi. Terlalu enggan jika harus memohon pada merah yang sedari tadi menghujam dengan heterochomenya.

"Tetsuya... aku tak punya waktu seharian hanya untuk menemanimu di maja makan."

Kuroko kembali merengut sebal, manik-manik azure itu berkaca-kaca, haruskah dia menyerah? Haruskah dia memohon hanya untuk sesuap sarapan. Diliriknya dengan ekor mata melihat merah yang sedang duduk sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang terhidang di depannya.

Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas disana, membuat Kuroko menghela napas, sebelum bibir mungil itu memburai sebuah kata singkat.

"Akachi-nii... tolong."

Seringai makin lebar tersungging pada wajah menawan yang kapten, wajah imut Kuroko yang memelas sungguh membuatnya ingin segera menyerang mahluk mungil tak jauh darinya itu.

"Tolong apa Tetsuya?"

Dengusan kecil dilakukan Kuroko, lelah dengan sikap sang kapten yang selalu mencoba menyiksanya.

"Tolong bantu Tetcuya calapan Akachi-nii."

"Jangan pernah menarik kata-kata yang sudah kau ucapkan, Tetsuya."

"Unn." anggukan polos itu sebagai jawaban, tanpa si bocah ketahui bahwa konteks kata tolong dalam dua kepala merah dan baby-blue itu memiliki arti yang jauh berbeda.

**OoO**

"Akachi-nii..."

"Hmm..."

"Ano~ Tetcuya ingin duduk cendili."

"Tidak ada tempat duduk untuk balita disini Tetsuya, jadi lebih baik duduk diam disana."

Bibir mungil itu kembali cemberut, tolong dalam pengertian Kuroko adalah tolong potong pancakenya menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil sehingga dia lebih mudah melahapnya. Sedangkan tolong dalam artian Akashi adalah membawa bocah mungil itu dalam pangkuannya, mengapit tubuh dengan kedua lengan yang sedang sibuk memotong pancake diatas meja, dengan sebuah hembusan nafas yang menyapu leher pucat Kuroko sebagai bonusnya.

Lengan kiri Akashi terjulur memeluk pinggang kecil itu, membawa Kuroko duduk pada salah satu pahanya. Dan decak kesal terdengar saat manik heterochomenya melihat sisa madu yang belepotan sekitar bibir Kuroko.

"Kita harus membersihkan dulu sisa madu disekitar bibirmu sebelum kita melanjutkan makanmu."

Azure itu membulat, ditambah tubuhnya ikut menegang sedangkan bulu romanya meremang saat hangat lidah Akashi dengan teliti menghapus setiap sisa madu yang menempel pada sisi bibirnya.

"HUAAAA~ Akashicchi, lepaskan Kurokocchi –ssu." teriakan Kise kembali membahana, ujung kaosnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat gigitan yang sedari tadi dilakukannya sambil mengamati setiap adegan yang dilakoni seorang remaja pedofil pada mangsanya.

Aomine yang juga memanas, menyalurkan emosinya dengan menjambak surai pirang sang model, keluh sakit dari Kise tak dihiraukannya, yang Aomine inginkan hanya menyalurkan murkanya daripada dia harus kehilangan nyawa karena menumpahkan kekesalannya pada barang-barang sang pemilik apatemen.

Beda Aomine beda Midorima, pemuda dengan surai zamrud itu meremas habis boneka beruang yang menjadi lucky itemnya, membuat busa isi boneka miliknya terburai kemana-mana.

Dan apa yang terjadi pada si raksasa ungu, tak ubahnya dengan tiga teman yang lain, Murasakibara turut geram hanya karena menyaksikan adegan paling ambigu yang tersaji, saking geramnya Murasakibara tidak sadar kini dia mengunyah bungkus maibo yang sudah habis sejak tadi.

Bukan tanpa sengaja Akashi melakukannya, dia malah sudah merencanakan sejak tadi. Bahkan rekasi teman-temannya juga sudah diprediksinya, itulah hukuman yang sebenarnya, hukuman menjadi pembantu hanya pra-hukuman saja. Meluluh lantakan perasaan sekumpulan remaja dengan bermain-main bersama pusat dunia mereka adalah inti dari hukuman yang ingin dia berikan. Kejam? Tentu saja, tapi memang itulah pesona miliknya.

Selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya, dengan sengaja Akashi menyapukan bibir merahnya pada bibir mungil Kuroko, membuat semburat merah meradang pada wajah pucat sang bocah.

"Lebih manis dari sekedar madu, lebih memabukkan dari sekedar candu." gumaman ambigu itu cukup keras untuk terdengar teman-temannya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diambang pintu, Kise sudah lemas hampir pingsan melihat Kurokocchinya, Aomine makin geram sehingga makin keras menjambak mahkota indah Kise, kacamata Midorima retak, dan Murasakibara saking kesalnya sudah mengigit dinding didekatnya. Dan si korban, hanya tertunduk malu dengan rona merah yang makin melebar keseluruh permukaan wajahnya. ini adalah acara sarapan paling panjang selama dia ingat.

"Buka mulutmu Tetsuya," Akashi menyentuh dagu sang bocah agar Kuroko berhenti menyembunyikan diri, sebuah garpu lengkap dengan potongan pancake siap ditangan kanannya. "atau kau ingin suapan secara langsung?" kedipan mata itu menutup kalimat tanyanya, membuat Kuroko segera memasukan pancake yang disodorkan dengan sedikit beringas dilanjutkan dengan memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajah malu dari sang kapten.

Dahi Kuroko mengkerut saat melihat teman-temannya sudah terkapar diambang pintu dapur dengan berbagai posisi, dan berbagai ekspresi marah, geram, dan kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi pada meleka nii-chan?"

Gidikan bahu diberikan Akashi, "Biarkan saja mereka, kita lanjutkan saja sarapan kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Maaf ('/\') salah saia jika pada chapter ini misteri belum terkuak, salahkan saia jika masih terdapat typo yang tersebar, alur cerita yang membosankan atau ada kata-kata yang tidak EYD. Tapi jangan salahkan saia jika telat update telat, karena yang patut disalahkan adalah salah satu profaider yang tiba-tiba menghapus program gratisan internet yang selama ini saia anut. TT^TT

Untuk chapter ini mungkin memang belum masuk konflik, padahal pengen cepet-cepet masuk konflik biar cepet end, tapi ide tentang sarapan tiba-tiba muncul sehingga mengeser konflik pada chepter selanjutnya. *pundung dipojokan*

Nee~ semoga para reader menikmati alur cerita yang saia bawa, jangan segan-segan memberikan kritik dan saran, saia akan selapang dada mungkin menerima semua kritik dan saran yang masuk. #plak

Nee~ waktunya balas review...

**[Kagakuro lovers]**

Hey... Kagakuro-san~ terimakasih sudah review lagi. *terbar kissu*

Setuju pake banget! Kuroko memang ultimate uke _ dia memang pantas diharem, sangat pantas. Tapi masalahnya adalah kemampuanku yang masih abal, jadi kadang sulit bikin haren-harem gitu, masih susah kalau bikin yang rame-rame. ('/\') #plak *dasar Author ngga guna*

Kalau ditanya aku suka AkaKuro, jawabannya tentu "IYA..." tapi aku juga suka pairing KagaKuro, atau AoKuro. Pokoknya yang ada Kuroko deh. XD

Jika berkenan silahkan review lagi... ^^

**[shizuo miyuki]**

Hai... ini sudah dilanjut Miyuki-san, walaupun tidak cepat seperti yang diharapkan. Iya nanti pasti dibahas ko kenapa Kuroko mendadak menjadi kuntet #plak harap bersabar saja menunggu kelanjutannya, karena saia yang sedang ababil.

Terimakasih sudah review Miyuki-san, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan... ^^

**[Ruki]**

AAA~ Kuroko memang imut, AAA~ Akashi memang pedo, AAA~ ini AkaKuro lagi... *ikut jejeritan* AkaKuro tak akan lekang oleh waktu. XD

Terimakasih sudah review Ruki-san, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan... ^^

**Akhir kata...**

**Ada keluhan, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian **

**Silahkan klik Review... _**


	5. Chapter 5

Dering samar sebuah ponsel berwarna biru membuat Akashi mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari bocah dipangkuannya. Ponsel biru yang sedari tadi teronggok terabaikan diatas meja ruang tengah, kini mulai menarik perhatian seluruh pemuda yang ada dalam apartemen Akashi, tak terkecuali perhatian si bocah kecil yang masih sibuk dengan santap paginya. Dengan langkah gontai, Kise meraih ponsel biru milik Kuroko.

"Akashicchi... ibu Kurokocchi menelfon." suara sengau milik Kise membuat tiga pemuda yang lain hanya mampu menahan napas, sedangkan Akashi sibuk tersenyum samar pada bocah yang masih nyaman duduk diatas pangkuannya. Perlahan sang kapten menurunkan sang bocah bersurai baby-blue agar duduk pada salah satu kursi terdekat.

Meraih ponsel biru milik Kuroko, Akashi segera mengambil ponsel milik Kuroko yang sedari dari disodorkan Kise padanya. Namun bersamaan dengan jemari Akashi yang menyentuh ponsel milik Kuroko, panggilan itu malah berakhir dan hanya tergantikan dengan dering baru yang menandakan bahwa pesan singkat baru saja masuk.

From : Okaasan

/Tecchan, ibu baru saja pulang. Keadaan nenek sudah membaik. Ibu tahu Tecchan sekarang sibuk camp musim panas, tapi setidaknya pulanglah sebentar untuk mengambil pakaianmu. Ibu merindukanmu.../

Hening...

Bibir Akashi terkatup setelah selesai membaca setiap rangkaian kata yang tertulis pada layar ponsel milik Kuroko. Dan beberapa pasang manik warna-warni itu menatap nanar manik heterochome sang kapten.

"Akashicchi... Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan –ssu?"

"Suruh saja Tetsuya pulang."

"HAH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Chibi!Kuroko x GoM**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang tengah untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang baru saja sembuh dari serangan rasa cemburu yang maha dahsyat, keinginan untuk menguliti sang kapten nomor satu mereka, harus rela diabaikan sejenak karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Bahkan keberadaan Kuroko yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan santap paginya pun terabaikan sejenak.

Karena... Ibu Kuroko meminta Kuroko pulang kerumah.

Satu hal yang membuat para Kiseki no Sedai —minus Akashi— pusing tujuh keliling, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada ibu Kuroko perihal putra semata wayangnya yang manis malah menyusut menjadi sekecil balita saat berlatih dengan mereka.

"Kau tadi mengatakan apa Akashi? Menyuruh Tetsu pulang?" satu sentakan kuat membuat Akashi yang awalnya membelakangi Aomine, terpaksa menghadap pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, bahwa jangan sampai peristiwa ini melibatkan orang tua Tetsu, karena hanya akan membuat mereka khawatir. Apa kau lupa dengan kata-katamu sendiri." bentak Aomine pada pemuda yang jauh lebih mungil darinya.

Aomine mungkin sudah menyimpan beberapa nyawa, karena dengan gagah beraninya menantang sang absolut atau memang otak Aomine sedang tumpul sehingga tidak pernah mengira bahwa acara bentak-bentaknya tadi hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan baginya. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Aomine terbebas dari keganasan sang kapten.

"Aku tentu tak pernah melupakan apa yang aku katakan Daiki."

Heterochome itu menghujam tajam bocah yang masih duduk dalam ruang makan, talinan dingin tatapan Akashi disambut hangat oleh manik baby blue yang jernih milik Kuroko. Satu senyuman tanpa dosa tersungging pada bibir Kuroko karena dia sadar sang kapten tak henti-hentinya menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Ada yang salah.'

'Ada yang tak beres.'

'Ada yang tidak sesuai dengan prediksiku.'

Alis Akashi menukik tajam, heterochomenya makin menghujam kasar pada objek yang tak bosan tersenyum polos padanya, wajahnya tetap menampilkan sosok kapten yang dingin, tapi sebenarnya seluruh buku tangannya sudah memutih karena digenggam sedari tadi, gesture tubuhnya masih terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya kini Akashi tegang luar biasa.

"Akashicchi... apa yang harus kita lakukan –ssu, apa kita harus membawa pulang Kurokocchi yang mengecil?" Kise merengek sambil memegangi salah satu ujung pakaian sang kapten, namun tak mendapatkan satu jawaban dan hanya tergantikan dengan hardikan dari Aomine yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa kau bodoh Kise? Orang dewasa tidak akan mempercayai hal-hal tidak rasional seperti ini, nanodayo." Midorima menijit pelipisnya karena lelah mendengar lolongan Kise sedari tadi, dan juga sedang memandangi dengan gamang lucky itemnya hari ini yang sudah terkoyak tak berbentuk. Firasat buruk menghantuinya, bodohnya dia yang tanpa berfikir panjang malah meremat boneka beruang miliknya saat sesi sarapan Kuroko hadir dihadapannya, sehingga membuatnya tidak akan beruntung hari ini.

"Akachin kenpa malah diam saja? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Lolongan Kise, bentakan Aomine pada Kise, nada sedih Midorima ataupun panggilan Murasakibara tak jua membuat Akashi beranjak dari diamnya, tidak juga membuat talian heterochome itu terlepas dari baby blue yang mulai mendekat kearahnya, tak membuat sang kapten berhenti membeku. Hingga sebuah tarikan halus pada ujung garmennya membuatnya kembali tersadar.

"Akachi-nii kenapa? Cakit?"

Semuanya menatap bingung Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung bersama mereka, kenapa bocah kecil satu ini bertanya pada sang kapten seolah-olah sang kapten terlihat pucat atau terlihat nyaris pingsan. Padahal yang mereka lihat Akashi hanya mematung, tak bergerak, dan menatap tajam kearah Kuroko.

Dengan gerakan yang luwes Akashi sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka, dan mulai mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang bocah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tetsuya, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." dan senyum keduanyapun merekah. Bersamaan dengan nyala ide cemerlang yang mungkin berakhir dengan penghabisan nyawa sang model Kise Ryota.

**OoO**

Tak ada pertumpahan darah yang terjadi, yang ada hanya perang mental penuh intimidasi dan tekanan jiwa yang meradang. Mood Akashi tidak kunjung membaik, walaupun sang pelaku perusak mood sang kapten telah meminta maaf sampai bersujud.

Akashi sedang menatap tajam Kise yang bersimpuh di depannya, sedangkan Akashi duduk diatas sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuh.

Lelah dengan suara diam yang tak nyaman, akhirnya deheman Midorima bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi... kau tentu mau melakukannya kan, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima datar.

**Flashback**

Sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner berpedar terang diatas kepala Kise saat melihat sang kapten yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada bocah dihadapannya.

"Jika kita tak bisa menceritakan semua peristiwa aneh ini pada orang dewasa, satu-satunya cara adalah memang membuat Kurokocchi pulang kerumah –ssu." kalimat ambigu Kise hanya disambut dengan kerutan di kening para pendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tadi aku memukulmu terlalu keras sehingga membuatmu gegar otak." Aomine hanya berdecih saat Kise dengan semangatnya berorasi tentang ide yang mencuat dari kepala pirangnya.

Kise hanya menjulurkan lidah pada Aomine sebagai balasan sebelum membuka kembali kalimatnya. "Kita hanya perlu membawa orang yang mirip seperti Kurokocchi dan menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi Kurokocchi –ssu."

"Kau gila? Darimana kita menemukan orang yang mirip dengan Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko tidak mempunyai saudara kembar ataupun saudara yang mirip dengannya, nanodayo?"

"Kurochin kan pendek dan kasat mata, pasti akan sulit menemukan orang yang mirip Kirochin."

Murasakibara, bisa tolong berhenti berkomentar ambigu?

"Kise! Sepertinya kepalamu harus aku pukul sekali lagi, agar kau berhenti mengocehkan ide-ide gila. Kau pikir ibu Tetsu akan semudah itu tertipu dengan rencanamu? Kau kira ibu Tetsu tidak akan menyadari kebohongan kita? Kau hanya akan membuat kita semua dalam masalah."

Satu lengan kekar berkulit tan sudah siap kembali menghantam kepala Kise, namun buru-buru sang model menghindar karena dia harus menyelesaikan ide gilanya, dan berharap semua akan menerima idenya.

"Kita tidak perlu mencari jauh-jauh orang yang tahu seluk beluk dan kebiasaan Kurokocchi, karena aku sudah menemukan orang itu."

Kedutan kening bersamaan dilakukan saat mendengar Kise mengakhiri kalimatnya, kepala mereka masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam spekulasi aneh yang mungkin bersarang dalam kepala sang model. Berharap semua hal yang Kise pikirkan tidak membawa maut pada mereka.

Dengan gerakan yang santai dan penuh percaya diri, Kise melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada seseosok pemuda dengan surai merah yang tengah memanggul biru digendongannya.

"Akashicchi orangnya..." seru Kise dengan ceria sambil mengarahkan kedua lenganya pada sosok Akashi bak seorang presenter acara kuis saat mengumumkan pemenang.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Kise terlalu larut dalam euforia akan idenya yang cemerlang, sehingga tidak menyadari nada penuh ancaman yang ditodongkan melalui kalimat tanya padanya. Dan dengan ketidak sadaran yang terlampau polosnya, Kise menjawab dengan enteng. "Karena satu-satunya anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang bertumbuh pendek hanya Akashicchi seorang –ssu."

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu membatu, mengutuk Kise dalam hati karena tindakannya yang terlampau polos atau terlalu bodoh, bahkan Kuroko ikut-ikutan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun kikikan yang berusaha ditahannya agar tidak lolos keluar.

-Ckris-

**End Flashback**

**OoO**

Kise mungkin punya seribu nyawa karena tak pernah kapok membuat Akashi kembali mengeluarkan guntingnya untuk membungkam bibir Kise yang sedari tadi terkikik, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat penampilan sang kapten sekarang.

Aomine yang sadar hanya memiliki satu nyawa, lebih memilih untuk tertawa dalam hati, sadar bahwa dia juga tidak akan mungkin sanggup untuk mengemban misi yang menegangkan ini.

Ketiga remaja itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kuroko, surai pirang, navy blue dan baby-blue itu nampak berayun indah bersama dalam tiupan angin musim panas.

Tidak... itu bukan salah ketik, tapi benar-benar baby-blue yang berayun diapit oleh pirang dan navy blue. Tapi, jika ditelaah lebih lanjut ekspresi pemuda dengan surai baby-blue dan manik azure itu nampak seperti ekspresi Kuroko yang sedang kontipasi daripada dengan wajah teflon Kuroko yang kelewat datar.

"Mou~ Akashicchi, berhentilah berekspresi seperti orang yang sedang kontipasi, ekspresi Kurokocchi itu sangat imut –ssu, membuatku selalu ingin memeluknya. Tapi kalau sekarang, aku jadi malas untuk memelukmu –ssu."

Benar Kise, untuk sekarang jangan memeluk Kuroko yang sedang berjalan disampingmu, karena saat kau berniat untuk memeluknya, gunting merah akan langsung mengantarkanmu ke alam baka.

"Kise, jaga ucapan dan panggilanmu. Jangan sampai kita semua ketahuan." Aomine yang berjalan disebelah kiri pemuda bersurai baby-blue mulai mengintrupsi rengekan sang model.

"Lagipula kita semua harus berkerjasama untuk misi penting ini, iya kan Tetsu?" tanpa ragu Aomine langsung mengalungkan lengan besarnya pada pemuda yang kini mulai mengaduk celananya, mencari gunting saktinya. "Dan... Tetsu yang aku kenal tidak akan mengeluarkan gunting saat marah." kikik Aomine yang kini melihat aura kemarahan sang kapten.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mereka memasuki rumah dengan gaya jepang yang khas dengan papan nama 'Kuroko'.

Kise berhenti sejenak, sebelum menekan bel di depan pintu Kise kembali menatap pemuda bersurai baby-blue yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Nee~ coba tunjukkan senyumanmu Aka —makasudku Kurokocchi."

Dan sebuah seringai muncul, membuat Kise kembali berteriak. "Itu bukan senyuman –ssu, itu seringai. Kurokocchi tak pernah menunjukkan seringainya."

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda luar biasa dengan kemampuannya yang diatas rata-rata, biasanya bersurai merah, dengan manik heterocrome kini telah bertransformasi menjadi Kuroko dengan surai baby-blue dan manik azure yang memikat. Sedang berjuang mengcosplaykan sang bayangan dengan sempurna. Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa berdo'a sambil berpegangan tangan, berharap ibu Tetsuya tidak jantungan melihat putra polos mereka berubah menjadi seorang raja tega.

Menarik nafas sebelum dihembuskan dengan keras dan mulai masuk melalui pintu yang menjulang dihadapannya. Akashi sudah sangat siap untuk menyelesaikan misi aneh hasil ide Kise yang super absrud, yaitu mengelabui ibu Kuroko dengan memakai kapten sadis mereka.

"Aku pulang." suara Akashi mengalun dengan merdunya, sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen mendekati suara asli sang bayangan, gestur tegas Akashi menguap saat tubuh berbalut t-shirt putih dan celana biru itu melewati pintu berbahan kayu, berubah menjadi gentur lemah dengan keberadaan yang terasa tipis.

Kise dan Aomine masih mematung disana, terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan seratus delapan puluh derajat sang kapten dan akting Akashi yang begitu natural dan nampak tak dibuat-buat. Seolah-olah didepan mereka sekarang ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang otoriter.

Kise mengerang saat merasakan Aomine menyikut rusuknya. "Sadarlah, Kita harus membantu Akashi didalam."

Anggukan sebagai jawaban sebelum kedua remaja yang tadi sempat membeku didepan pintu melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu yang sama seperti yang dimasuki sang kapten.

**OoO**

Jika Kise dan Aomine dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan tingkat akting Akashi yang mengagumkan saat meniru Kuroko sangat sempurna. Maka Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sedang bertugas menjaga Kuroko kecil didalam apartemen Akashi dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah polos sang bocah.

Midorima sedang memandang lurus sosok bocah yang kini sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil menyeruput vanila milkshake sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kaki mungilnya yang terjulur.

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Midorima memulai sesi wawancaranya didampingi Murasakibara yang entah sejak kepan sudah lupa mengigit dinding apartemen Akashi dan kembali dengan setumpuk cemilannya.

"Tetcuya cedang minum milkchake yang tadi dibelikan Akachi-nii." jawab polos sang bocah sambil menunjukkan dengan bangga segelas milkshake yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang, nanodayo?"

"Lima tahun, Midolima-nii."

Kuroko dengan sabar menjawab semua tanya yang tertuju padanya, sambil terkekeh sejenak apabila melihat kerutan sang penanya makin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Dimana kau bersekolah?"

"SMP Teiko."

"Kau kelas berapa sekarang?"

"Kelas tiga."

Alis Midorima mengkerut.

"Balita usia lima tahun mana mungkin sudah bersekolah di tingkat SMP, Kuroko."

Gidikan bahu Kuroko dengan bonus senyum malaikatnya, membuat kacamata Midorima sukses merosot jatuh.

"Kenapa kemarin Kurochin ada di sekolah?" Murasakibara ikut mengajukan tanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh.

"Belmain Bac-ket (bermain basket)."

Midorima dan Murasakibara saling bertatapan, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa Kuroko manis mereka sudah eror begini, dia sadar betul bahwa sekarang masih berusia lima tahun tapi kenapa ingatannya adalah ingatan remaja berusia lima belas tahun. Tapi mungkin lebih baik seperti ini, akan lebih sulit jika tranformasi Kuroko dibarengi dengan hilangnya ingatan lima belas tahun miliknya. Mungkin mereka akan lebih kebingungan menghadapi bocah usia lima tahun yang tidak pernah mengenal mereka sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, Midorima meremat surainya dengan frustasi, manik zamrudnya menatap lekat-lekat bocah yang duduk dihadapannya, menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, mengamati setiap jengkal ekspresi yang terpahat dalam wajah datar itu, dan merekam setiap tingkah lugu sang bocah.

Benar prediksinya hari ini, dengan hancurnya lucky item yang dibawanya pagi tadi, semua permasalahan ini tidak berujung baik, bocah dihadapannya ini tidak pernah sadar kalau dirinya dalam masalah yang rumit, tak pernah tahu kalau teman-temannya sedang berkutat menghadapi masalah tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menyusut.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kenapa Kurochin memilih tidur di sini dan tidak pulang?"

"Kalena ibu Tetcuya cedang mengunjungi nenek yang cakit, jadi Tetcuya tidur di tempat Akachi-nii."

"Kenapa tidak tidur ditempat yang lain, nanodayo?"

Walaupun semalam Midorima sendiri yang mengusulkan agar Kuroko menginap di apartemen Akashi, tapi mulutnya sedikit gatal, ingin menanyakan perihal Kuroko yang tidak menolak sama sekali setelah tahu dia akan tidur di apartemen sang kapten sadis mereka.

"Cebelumnya Tetcuya cudah cering tidur ditempat Akachi-nii."

Masih dengan mengoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang terjulur, Kuroko tetap menjawab tanya yang terlontar, tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kedua pemuda yang duduk bersila di depannya sedang menautkan alis, yang satu nampak curiga, yang satu risau karena cemilannya habis.

"Apa hubungan kami denganmu, nanodayo?"

"Teman-teman Tetcuya."

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan Akashi, nanodayo?"

Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya kearah kiri, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan si mata empat. Mengerti akan kebingungan dari sikap Kuroko, Midorima mengganti kalimat tanyanya.

"Antara aku, Murakasibara, Aomine, Kise dan Akashi. Siapa yang paling kau sukai?"

Sebuah senyum terukir dengan manisnya pada bibir sang bocah, "Akachi-nii." serunya senang, sambil melebarkan senyum pada bibir mungilnya.

Midorima menautkan kedua alisnya, manik zamrudnya membola, kaca matanya dibiarkan merosot, sedangkan Murakasibara tersedak cemilannya sendiri.

"Kenapa Akachin? Bukankah Akachin jahat dan sering memberikan hukuman?"

Hanya tundukan kepala dengan semburat merah samar sebagai jawaban. Dan pikiran ambigu memenuhi kepala dua remaja yang memandangnya.

**OoO**

Lelah sekali, hari ini mungkin hari yang paling panjang dalan sejarah hidup Kiseki no Sedai, dan berkali-kali Midorima mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak membawa cadangan lucky item, sehingga dia tak harus mengalami kesialan yang bertubi-tubi. Kepalanya mendadak migran, dan sumber migrannya tak lain adalah seorang bocah manis yang masih sibuk bermain dengan sang raksasa ungu.

Dari jauh Midorima mengamati sang bocah dalam diam, memantau sang bocah yang kini nampak kesulitan mengambil sebuah bola berwarna orange. Lengan pucat kecil itu dengan susah payah memeluk bola basket yang mengelinding tak jauh darinya.

Ya... saat ini Kuroko dan Murasakibara sedang bermain bola basket, atau lebih tepatnya saling mengelindingkan bola basket diatas lantai apartemen sang kapten. Kikikan senang menguar dalam ruangan apabila Kuroko berhasil menangkap bola yang mengelinding kearahnya, dan tepukan gembira saat Kuroko berhasil mengelindingkan kembali bola yang ditangkapnya kepada sang lawan yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Walaupun permainan ini terlampau sederhana, namun Kuroko sangat menikmatinya. Tawanya pecah, senyumnya mengembang sempurna, walaupun sesekali Kuroko harus meringis menahan sakit saat tersandung kakinya sendiri, atau tersangkut karpet mahal Akashi karena Murasakibara melempar bola cukup jauh dari jangkauan sang bocah. Setidaknya pemandangan itu bisa membuat migran Midorima sedikit berkurang.

Merasa Kuroko dan Murasakibara sedang tidak ingin diganggu waktu bermainnya, Midorima memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar di dalam apartemen sang kapten. Dan tujuan utama jatuh pada kamar Akashi yang berada di timur ruangan. Sofa dengan lapisan kulit berwarna merah disamping sebuah rak buku yang cukup tinggi menarik perhatian Midorima, menghempaskan diri pada sofa, sang penganut oha-asa mengambil satu buku yang mencuat tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Satu kerutan berhias didahi, saat Midorima menatap lekat buku yang diambilnya, satu buku tipis dengan sampul tebal berwarna hitam, nampak kusam dan berusia ratusan tahun, tak ada judul, tak terdapat nama pengarang, covernya mulus tanpa coretan kata, tanpa rangkaian kalimat, hanya hitam, polos.

Jemari Midorima tergerak untuk membuka halaman pertama, rasa penasaran mengelayutinya, ingin tahu buku apa yang biasanya sang kapten baca. Dan rasa penasaran itu hanya tergantikan dengan rasa keterkejutan, dan kerutan dahi yang makin dalam, ketika satu deret kalimat terpampang disana.

"**I will help you to find what your heart wants"**

"Apa-apaan ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Toyong... ini cerita apaan ya? *benturin kepala ke dinding*

Terimakasih untuk semua review yang telah masuk, untuk semua reader, untuk semua follower, untuk semua reader yang telah memfavoritkan fic abal Aoi. ^^

Tanpa dukungan pada reader sekalian, saia tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan fic ini dan mungkin malah berakhir dengan pundung dipojokan karena galau yang tak berujung **#plak #abaikan**

Sudah mulai masuk konflik (mungkin...) dan pasti para reader sudah bisa menebak bagaimana endingnya kan... *kitty eyes*

Berhenti basa-basi dan lebih baik segera balas review...

**[Kagakuro lovers]**

Hallo juga KagaKuro-san, terimakasih karena selalu review... ^^

Kalau chapter lalu Akashi memang modus, tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu modus ko... XD. Cukup baginya untu bermodus ria *dirajam gunting*

Kuroko akan suka sama Akashi nggaak ya? Tentu KagaKuro-san sudah tahu jawabannya kan...

Saia punya twitter, tapi sayangnya jarang banget dibuka. Saia lebih suka bermain diFb karena banyak teman saia yang masih mengunakan FB dari pada Twitter *Maklum, saia orang purba* #plak

Jika berkenan silahkan review lagi... ^^

**[kurokolovers]**

Hayo~ dari mana saja ko ketinggalan? #plak *sok kepo*

Terimakasih sudah review Kuroko-san, syukurlah jika Kuroko-san menilai chapter sebelumnya seru, semoga saja chapter kali ini jga seru menurut penilaian Kuroko-san.

Ya... mereka sudah berubah menjadi para om-om pedofil, jika ada yang perlu disalahkan kerena keOOC an mereka, maka salahkan Kuroko yang berubah menjadi balita, jangan salahkan Authornya. #plak

Jika berkenan silahkan review lagi... ^^

**[Dena Shinchi]**

Terimakasih sudah review Dena-san... ^^

Pertanyaan Dena-san tentang misteri mengecilnya Kuroko akan sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkuak pada chapter ini dan chapter yang akan datang...

Dan entah kenapa saia suka sekali membuat Akashi menjadi sosok om pedo dan kejam (memang dasarnya dia sudah kejam dari sononya kan...)

Jika berkenan silahkan review lagi... ^^

**[Mel]**

Terimakasih sudah review Mel-san... ^^

Akachi-nii memang mecum palah, cuka na cama bocah... (halah... jadi ikut ketularan cadel juga kan.)

Jangan hanya jambak rambutnya saja, kalau bisa sekalian gunduli kepalanya. *dibantai Akashi*

Jika berkenan silahkan review lagi... ^^

**Akhir kata...**

**Ada keluhan, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian **

**Silahkan klik Review... _**


	6. Chapter 6

Tak ada yang tidak dapat Akashi Seijuurou lakukan, hal yang paling mustahil sekalipun akan dilaksanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut sang pemain bayangan, Akashi akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk mencapai kesempurnaan itu.

Jemari Akashi berayun untuk menarik kenop pintu kayu dihadapannya, salam dialunkan untuk memberitahu orang yang di dalam rumah tentang kepulangannya.

"Aku pulang."

Suara merdu itu mengalun, gesture lemah dan wajah datar pun tampil begitu pintu kayu terbuka. Derap langkah terburu-buru terdengar, dan dengan santainya Akashi melepaskan sepatu, mengganti alas kaki dengan sandal rumah.

"Selamat datang Tecchan, ibu merindukanmu."

Surai baby blue wanita paruh baya itu bergoyang pelan saat mencoba meraih pemuda yang sudah siaga menerima pelukan sang ibu.

"Aku pulang Kaa-san, aku juga merindukan Kaa-san," bisik Akashi pelan.

"Nee~ Tecchan bertambah tinggi ya?" kedua telapak tangan itu membingkai pipi pucat sang kapten, dua penonton di belakang Akashi nampak tegang luar biasa.

"Kita pasti ketahuan, pasti ketahuan... matilah kita," gumam Aomine pelan.

Kedua belah bibir pemuda itu berkomat kamit tidak jelas, menggumamkan mantra apapun yang mereka tahu, berdoa semoga mereka selamat. Sedangkan sang tokoh utama nampak sangat tenang menghadapi situasi super meneegangkan ini.

"Tecchan sehatkan? Kaa-san kehilangan kacamata saat perjalanan pulang dari Hokkaido, jadi Kaa-san tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Tecchan."

Kise dan Aomine yang masih diambang pintu hanya sweetdrop mengetahui fakta yang satu ini. Ibu Kuroko mengalami kesulitan melihat? Rabun? Jangan bilang bahwa Akashi sudah tahu, atau lebih parahnya lagi sudah memprediksi situasi ini. Dengan gerakan pelan ditatapnya sang kapten yang masih nyaman dalam pelukan dan ketika satu senyum penuh kemenangan dikulum Akashi. Dua orang yang lainnya pun sadar betapa mengerikannya kapten mereka.

Ya... Kuroko Yukina, wanita paruh baya dengan surai baby-blue sebahu yang sudah menjadi ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya selama lima belas tahun ini, sedikit bermasalah dengan penglihatannya, bertahun-tahun harus menggunakan kacamata karena menderita hipermetropia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Chibi!Kuroko x GoM**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee~ tumben yang mengantar Tecchan bukan Akashi-kun."

Kalimat itu langsung saja terlontar saat Yukina tidak menemukan surai merah yang sangat dia kenali menyembul dari teman-teman putranya yang kini sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

Dengan susah payah memicingkan mata, takut-takut apabila dia salah lihat, namun sekali lagi, tidak ada merah diantara biru gelap dan pirang yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Akashicchi sedang sibuk, bibi." jawab Kise sambil tersenyum canggung.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka belum bisa pulih dengan cepat, setelah keterkejutan tadi. Seharusnya mereka sebagai pengantar atau bisa dibilang sebagai pengawas misi harus menerima info sepenting itu, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu jantungan seperti tadi. Sungguh kapten yang sangat keterlaluan.

"Sibuk ya? Padahal bibi sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya," tubuh ramping Yukina menghadap sang putra yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Tecchan, tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Akashi-kun kan?"

Tanya yang sungguh ambigu, membuat dua tamu mereka ditemukan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Aomine tersedak minuman yang baru saja dicicipinya, sedangkan Kise saking kagetnya hampir pingsan dengan arwah putih yang keluar dari bibir seksinya.

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi sang kapten melihat anak buahnya nampak mengenaskan. Pemuda pendek yang sedang menyamar itu hanya berwajah datar di depan Yukina.

"Tentu saja tidak Kaa-san, Akashi-kun hanya benar-benar sedang sibuk."

Sebuah cubitan lembut dari Yukina mampir ke hidung Akashi, tak akan ada yang cukup berani melakukan itu jika saja tahu bahwa sosok yang sedang berselimut rambut palsu dan softlens itu adalah yang mulia Akashi.

"Jangan bertengkar dengannya ya, jangan menyusahkan dia. Akashi-kun sudah sangat baik pada Tecchan," pesan Yukina pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Iya Kaa-san, aku tidak akan menyusahkan Akashi-kun."

Oh... bibi Yukina, sepertinya bibi perlu memeriksakan telinga bibi ke dokter THT. Apa bibi tidak mendengar? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Setiap kalimat yang lontarkan putra anda itu tersirat nada intimidasi yang hanya dimiliki oleh Akashi seorang, walaupun saat ini kadar intimidasi itu cukup berkurang.

"Bibi... sepertinya bibi kenal dengan kapten kami? Apa Akashi memang sering mengantar Tetsu?"

Hmm... ada yang merasa memiliki tingkat ke'kepo'an melebihi Kise rupanya, Aomine yang terkenal tidak terlalu perduli dengan urusan orang lain kini mulai kepo? Jadi apakah otak Aomine sudah mulai bekerja setelah bertahun-tahun hanya diisi oleh basket, tidur dan mai-chan?

"Tentu saja bibi kenal, sangat kenal malahan. Akashi-kun bukan hanya sekedar mengantar Tecchan, tapi juga sering menginap di sini, sebaliknya Tecchan juga sering bibi izinkan menginap di apartemen Akashi-kun," jawab Yukina ceria.

Marilah kita melonggo bersama-sama seperti yang dilakukan dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai saat mendengar penuturan dari ibu Kuroko tercinta.

"Kenapa Kise-kun, Aomine-kun? Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Akashi sok polos seraya melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya dihadapan dua manusia yang kini berubah seolah menjadi patung batu.

Mereka memang membatu dengan posisi seperti itu dalam beberapa menit, beruntung Yukina yang menderita rabun dekat sehingga tidak perlu menjadi saksi dari ekspresi paling konyol dari dua tamu mereka. Yukina hanya bisa melihat warna surai mereka, dan hal itulah yang dibuatnya untuk mengenalli satu sama lain, karena manik Yukina tidak dapat melihat detail wajah putra dan dua temannya.

Kedua pemuda itu terkesiap begitu nama mereka dipanggil oleh sang kapten. Satu panggilan yang tidak biasa, kapten otoriter mereka tidak pernah memanggil dengan nama keluarga, namun mendengar bibir yang biasanya menyuarakan perintah kini memanggil mereka dengan lembut (?) dan sopan, membuat Kise dan Aomine sedikit senang.

"Jadi apakah ada masalah jika Akashi-kun sering berkunjung kemari?"

Gelengan kuat sebagai jawaban dari dua pemuda yang ditodong pertanyaan, euforia ketika nama mereka dipanggil dengan lembut lenyap seketika saat nada intimidasi kembali mendominasi dari tanya yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Tuh~ kan bibi Yukina, putra manismu bermain-main dengan nada intimidasi lagi. Apa bibi tidak mendengarnya? Tidak mendengar bagaimana wajah datar dan senyum yang seolah senyum malaikat itu mengancam hanya menggunakan sebuah kalimat tanya. Bibi Yukina aku mohon sadarlah bahwa yang duduk di sampingmu itu bukan putramu, tapi calon menantumu. Heh?

"Lebih baik Kaa-san mengambil tas Tecchan, tadi Kaa-san sudah mempersiapkanya." Setelah pamit dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Akashi, Yukina bergegas melesat ke lantai dua, ke dalam kamar Kuroko.

Dua manik berbeda kembali menginvasi heterochome yang tersembunyi dalam soft lens berwarna azure itu.

"Kenapa Ryota, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Akashi tajam, topeng lemah lembutnya dilepas seketika saat Yukina sudah tidak bersama mereka.

"Ano~" Kise mencoba merangkai kata, jemarinya sudah berkeringat saking gugupnya. "—aku hanya ingin bertanya, ada hubungan apa antara Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi –ssu."

"Benar... apa hubunganmu, kenapa kau kelihatan sangat akrab dengan ibu Tetsu? Padahal aku yang biasanya pulang bersama Tetsu tidak seakrab itu."

Aomine memukul meja yang ada dihadapannya, manik navy bluenya menatap lekat-lekat pemuda dihadapannya, dan saat satu seringai diperlihatkan Akashi, kedua pemuda itupun hanya bisa begidik ngeri.

"Gunakan saja otak yang kalian miliki itu untuk menjawab ada hubungan apa antara aku dan Tetsuya."

Akashi selesai dengan kalimat ambingunya, yang sukses membuat Kise maupun Aomine membelalakan mata. Terus saling pandang satu sama lain, untuk mencerna makna yang tersirat dalam kalimat sang kapten , sehingga membuat mereka tidak menyadari Akashi yang sudah menghilang menyusul wanita paruh baya yang sebelumnya pamit mengambil pakaian putranya.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir sama seperti apa yang aku pikiran kan?" tanya Aomine pada pirang yang kini menatapnya sambil melonggo.

"Masalahnya Aominecchi, aku sekarang ini sedang berpikir sama seperti dirimu yang kadang jarang berpikir."

**OoO**

"**I will help you to find what your heart wants"**

Satu rangkai kalimat dalam balutan tinta merah itu menjadi satu-satunya kalimat yang ada pada halaman pertama buku yang kini ada di tangan Midorima. Kerutan pada keningnya makin bertambah.

Rasa ingin tahu yang semakin mengebu karena rasa penasaran yang terus mengusiknya membuat jemari pemuda berkacamata itu terus membalik halaman buku di tangannya.

**Hanya akan membantu, bukan mengabulkan.**

**Kepada manusia dengan jalinan hati yang kuat.**

"Kami pulang,"

Seruan dari arah pintu, sejenak mengalihkan perhatian Midorima. Namun, lembar ketiga buku hitam yang ditemukannya lebih menarik daripada sekedar menyapa si pemilik apartemen.

**Tak ada kata kembali,**

**Tapi bukan berarti semuanya akan berakhir.**

Midorima mengernyitkan alis tajam, bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang, lembar selanjutnya.

**Tidak semuanya akan berakhir,**

**Bukan berarti tak ada kata menyesal.**

"Akachi-nii, Aomine-nii dan Kice-nii cenyamat datang."

Seruan cadel Kuroko yang menyambut tiga remaja yang baru saja datang, mengusik pendengaran Midorima. Tapi rasa penasaran pemuda bersurai lumut itu membuatnya kembali menekuni bukunya kembali.

**Kebahagian bisa datang padamu.**

**Atau malah petaka akan menyertaimu. **

Lembar berikutnya.

**Hanya satu kalimat dengan dua kata.**

"**Hocus Focus" **

Tarikan napas dilakukan, mental dipersiapkan untuk membuka lembar terakhir.

**Mantabkan hatimu, pusatkan segenap pikiranmu,**

**ucapkan katanya dan...**

**I will help you to find what your heart wants.**

**OoO**

Ketiga pemuda yang baru saja kembali dari misi penting mereka, kini menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat beragam. Kise yang sebelum berangkat nampak paling ceria, kini menekuk wajahnya sampai kusut. Aomine yang biasa berkomentar absurd asal-asalan juga terlihat tak bersemangat untuk menyulut perkelahilan, dan pemuda yang terakhir masuk adalah sang kapten otoriter mereka, Akashi sudah melepas semua atribut penyamarannya menjadi Kuroko, surainya kembali berwarna merah, soft lens azure juga sudah dilepas dan manik heterochomenya kembali mengintimidasi, Akashi membalut diri dalam pesona wibawa seorang kapten.

Satu senyum dikulum Akashi seraya mendekati bocah yang tengah menatapnya penuh binar kepolosan. "Terimakasih atas sambutannya, Tetsuya," satu sapuan lembut dirasakan si bocah di atas kepala, membuatnya terkekeh pelan terhadap tindakan sang kapten.

Aomine dan Kise yang sudah menjatuhkan diri pada sofa empuk Akashi sambil melihat peristiwa itu, hanya tersenyum maklum dan enggan untuk mengganggu dua manusia yang masih saling senyum itu.

Azure si bocah jatuh pada benda yang tengah ditenteng sang kapten. "Akachi-nii membawa apa?"

"Ini baju yang dititipkan ibumu Tetsuya," jawab Akashi sambil menyodorkan tas penuh berisikan keperluan Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kabar kaa-cyan, niichan?"

"Baik-baik saja Tetsuya, seperti biasa Kaa-san kembali kehilangan kacamatanya."

Jawaban yang diberikan Akashi membuat bocah yang kini sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik tas yang baru saja diberikannya terkekeh pelan.

"Akashi, bisa kau jelaskan apa ini!" seru si surai lumut sambil menunjukkan satu buku temuaannya pada sang kapten. Midorima yang baru saja turut bergabung, tak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

Akashi mendongakkan wajahnya dengan enggan, menatap zamrud yang berkilat menuntut satu jawaban.

"Apa yang Midochin bawa itu –ssu?" Kise yang merasa suasana diselilingnya mulai memanas dan berat turut tertarik ikut dalam percakapan.

"Lebih baik biarkan saja Akashi yang akan menjelaskan semuanya, nanodayo," ucap tajam Midorima sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya.

"Akashi, apa karena buku ini, tubuh Kuroko menjadi mengecil?" tuding Midorima pada sang kapten.

"Apa maksudmu empat mata? Buku apa?" Aomine yang sebelumnya nampak nyaman bersetubuh dengan sofa mewah Akashi, begitu nama sahabat disebut sukses membuat pemuda tan itu penasaran dan turut meramaikan suasana. Seraya merebut buku yang dalam genggaman Midorima.

"Jadi Kurochin mengecil gara-gara buku itu?" pemuda dengan surai sewarna lavender yang sebelumnya menemani si bocah bermain, kini ikut tertarik dengan topik yang baru saja diangkat.

Topas kuning, navy blue dan ungu membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis misterius pada buku hitam temuaan Midorima, kemudian menatap Akashi tajam, menuntut jawaban, menunggu penjelasan.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi datar, sambil mendaratkan diri, bersantai pada sofa terdekat.

Malas menatap keempat temannya, heterocrome lebih memilih untuk mengamati si bocah bersurai baby blue yang nampak asyik mengobrak abrik isi tas miliknya, mengambil salah satu t-shirt berwarna putih. Lengan pucat sang bocah mulai menarik t-shirt biru laut yang dikenakan dan mengantinya dengan t-shirt yang baru saja diambil dari dalam tas.

Akashi mengernyitkan alis heran, kenapa bocah manis itu malah menarik lepas pakaian yang baru tadi pagi dibelikannya dan kembali memasang t-shirt kedodoran miliknya.

Merasa diabaikan, empat pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandangan sang kapten, dan tersajilah pemandangan paling mengemaskan. Kuroko kembali tenggelam dalam garmen putih yang melahap tiga perempat tubuhnya, kepala mungil bersurai baby blue menyembul manis dari atas kerah t-shirt, kedua lengan mungil digerak-gerakkan agar ikut keluar dan bergerak bebas pada lubang lengan. Kekehan rasa geli terdengar jelas dari belah bibir tipis Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau lepas baju dariku Tetsuya? Tidak suka baju memberianku?" tanya Akashi tersinggung dengan tidakan Kuroko.

Gelengan diberikan Kuroko sebagai jawaban, "Tidak niichan, Tetcuya cuka baju dali niichan ko."

Dengan susah payah Kuroko melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju sang kapten yang masih asyik bersantai di atas sofa, satu tarikan pada lengan t-shirt dilakukan Kuroko, mencoba mempertahankan leher t-shirt yang membandel selalu turun sampai lengan, mempertontonkan leher dan bahu munggilnya.

"Tetcuya cuma ingin pakai baju yang niichan bawakan," jawab Kuroko malu-malu, sambil menghamburkan diri pada tubuh sang kapten, tak menghiraukan tatapan kaget yang tertuju padanya dari empat pemuda yang lain.

"Akashi sampai kapan kau akan mengelak? Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami," mengabaikan sikap Kuroko yang sedang bermanja-manja pada sang kapten, Midorima kembali pada topik permasalahan.

"Aku sudah tahu, jika kau akan menemukan buku itu Shintarou," jawab Akashi tenang, sambil mengelus si baby blue yang bergelung di atas pangkuannya.

"Jadi, memang benar karena kau Tetsu jadi menyusut seperti sekarang?" Aomine berkacak pinggang, emosinya memuncak. Jika memang sang kaptenlah yang membuat sahabatnya berubah menjadi mahluk cebol nan lucu bin menggemaskan. Dia bersumpah akan menguliti kaptennya itu.

"Bisa jadi."

Empat pemuda yang tengah menjulang dihadapan Akashi mengerutkan kening bersamaan, jawaban singkat sang kapten sama sekali tidak memberikan sedikitpun kepuasan dari rasa penasaran yang mengebu-gebu.

"Apa buku ini milikmu, Akashi?" tanya Midorima makin lanjut.

"Buku itu bukan milikku, aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba buku itu ada di apartemenku. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah meminjam buku itu," jelas Akashi masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Apa kami harus mempercayaimu, nanodayo?"

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk berbohong Shintarou?"

"Kenapa Akachin merubah Kurochin menjadi bocah?" tanya Murasakibara datar.

"Apa alasanmu membuat Kurokocchi seperti ini –ssu? Ya... walaupun Kurokocchi terlihat lebih manis sekarang –ssu," imbuh Kise.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhkan Tetsuya dari kalian yang kemarin selalu menempel padanya."

Mahluk munggil yang bergelung di pahanya sedikit bergerak saat mananya disebut, semburat merah pada pipinya sedikit nampak, menandakan si empunya tersipu malu.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan Kuroko kembali seperti semula Akashi,"

"Tadi pagi aku sudah mencoba mengembalikannya, tapi—" rahang Akashi mengeras, kalimat Midorima hanya membuatnya mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Dimana Akashi berusaha merapalkan mantra laknat itu lagi dan berakhir dengan sia-sia belaka.

"Tidak berhasil mengembalikan Kuroko pada bentuk semula, nanodayo?" tebak Midorima saat melihat wajah sang kapten yang sendu.

"Apa kau sudah membaca lembar terakhirnya Shintarou?"

"Lembar terakhir?"

"Ya... lembar terakhir, di sudut paling bawah sebelah kiri,"

Buru-buru Midorima membalik halaman terakhir buku hitam misterius di tangannya, tiga temannya yang lain turut bergabung untuk membaca rangkaian kalimat dalam balut tinta merah menyala dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari ukuran kalimat di halaman sebelumnya.

Keringat mengelucur deras dari kening keempat pemuda yang, manik keempatnya menatap nanar sang kapten yang masih sibuk mengelus surai bocah di pangkuannya.

**Tak ada jawaban untuk menjawab semua tanyamu,**

**Tak ada penawar untuk semua rasa sakitmu,**

**Tak ada ampunan untuk semua dosa-dosamu,**

**Hanya ada keyakinan, yang harus kau cari untuk hidupmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Haduh... makin ngaco, makin absurd *jedokin kepala ke tembok* semoga para reader tidak kecewa dengan chapter kali ini, kalau kecewa silahkan protes pada saya...

Gomen ne (~/\~) karena saya yang uptadenya ngaret...

**Saatnya balas review...**

**[Aka no Rei]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Maunya bikin AkaKuro full, tapi kalau gitu pairingnya jadi AkaKuro donk bukan GomKuro *digiles*

Kunci mengecilnya Kuroko ada di author ko, bukan Akashi. XD

Yosh... ini sudah diuptade, walaupun ngaret bin lama... (~/\~)

**[Nigou-i]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

salahkan aku yang terlalu cinta pada AkaKuro, jadi kadang masih susah rela GomKuro *digiles* pada dasarnya memang aku penulis amatir yang susah banget bikin adegan rame-rame, jadi gitu akhirnya kebanyakan AkaKuro. Gomen ne... ^^

**[Ryuusan]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Gomen... (~/\~) ide mentok pada kata-kata pada bukunya, bikin aku telat update, tapi sekarang sudah diupdate ko... walaupun telat dua minggu. Hehe~ *ngacir*

**[Kurokolovers]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Cuma Akashi yang bisa niruin Kuroko, secara dia yang paling cebol sendiri *disabit gunting* Akashi kan memang rajanya raja. Raja gunting, raja tega, raja pedo, tapi sayangnya dia bukan penyihir. Bukunya aja yang buku ajaib.

Yosh... ini sudah diupdate, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**[Dena Shinchi]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Kise terlalu sering ternistai dan sekarang saatnya dia sedikit mendapatkan penghargaan. XD hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko memang akan selalu ambigu. ^^

Yosh... ini sudah diuptade walaupun sangat telat. (~/\~)

**[Rea]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Horor kah? Aku belum berencana untuk membuat cerita ini naik pangkat jadi horor ko, masih lucu-lucuan aja, ngga mau bikin yang berat-berat. ^^

Yosh... ini sudah diupdate, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Gomen jika update ngaret. (~/\~)

**Akhir kata...**

**Ada keluhan, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian **

**Silahkan klik Review... ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Malam semakin larut, suasana sunyi dan sepi pun menjadi penanda bahwa hari sudah semakin merangkak mendekati cerah sang surya. Azure itu mengerjap perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan situasi di sekelilingnya, jemarinya mengucek pelan, mengusir kantuk yang merayapi dirinya. Sejenak meregangkan badan, merilkeskan tubuh yang terasa kaku, meringkuk dan terlelap dalam pangkuan remaja lima belas tahun memang tidak senyaman berbaring di atas ranjang yang empuk. Walaupun sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak nyaman, tidak sedikit bocah manis itu menyesal, dia akan rela sekujur tubuhnya kaku tak mampu bergerak asal dia dapat merasakan hangat pemuda yang dengan rela memberikan pahanya untuk alas tempat tidur.

Azure itu mengerjap berkali-kali, pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya terenyuh sejenak, melihat teman-temannya meringkuk dengan berbagai posisi dan bermacam gaya, mau tak mau membuat lekungan bibirnya terangkat sekilas. Azure itu jatuh pada pemuda dengan surai lumut di samping kirinya yang sedang tidur bertopang lengan pada meja, sedangkan di depannya nampak laptop merah masih dalam keadaan menyala, menampakan sederet tulisan.

Tak jauh darinya, nampak pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berbaring beralas permadani merah, sebelah tangannya masih mengengam ponsel kuning, dan sesekali model remaja itu mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Sihir, mantra..." setidaknya sepenggal kata itulah yang dapat di dengarnya samar-samar, membuatnya terkikik pelan.

Di samping si pirang, pemuda dengan surai navy blue terlelap beriringan dengan pemuda jangkung dengan surai lavender. Keduanya tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku tebal, yang entah sejak kapan berpindah posisi dari rak buku yang ada di dalam kamar. Beberapa buku nampak terbuka, satu buku paling tebal menutup mata pemuda dengan kulit tan, beberapa buku nampak tumpah ruah di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan lengan panjang pemuda bersurai lavender yang biasanya digunakan untuk memeluk segunung cemilan, kini berubah menjadi memeluk beberapa buku yang cukup tebal.

Puas meelihat keempat temannya yang nampak kelelahan, perlahan tubuh mungil itu membalikkan badan, azure itu menatap pemuda yang semalaman membiarkannya meringkuk di atas pahanya, sambil terus mengusap surai baby-bluenya sampai dia terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Topeng otoriter, sikap wibawa khas seorang kapten tak nampak saat heterocromenya terlelap, yang nampak hanya wajah pemuda yang kelihatan kelelahan, bercampur dengan gurat kekhawatiran dan rasa cemas, semua terpahat jelas, bersyukur azure itu dapat menyaksikan dan merekam setiap pahatan wajah jujur sang kapten.

Jemari pucat nan pendek itu merangkak berlahan, merayapi dada bidang sang kapten, tak ingin membangunkan wajah damai yang tengah terlelap, dengan sangat pelan belah bibir sang bocah mengecup lembut bibir sang kapten yang kini terlelap dengan menyandarkan kepala pada lengan sofa hitam miliknya.

Semburat merah menyalar memenuhi wajah bocah yang mencuri kecupan pada dini hari, "Beyum... beyum waktunya aku kembayi," satu kecupan kembali diberikan pada sang kapten yang terlelap tanpa bertahanan, "Oyacumi... Akachi-kun," dan tubuh mungil itupun kembali meringkuk dalan pangkuan sang kapten, mencari kenyamanan, menggali kehangatan dalam dua belah lengan yang melingkarinya dengan protektif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Chibi!Kuroko x GoM**

**AkaKuro**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima orang pemuda ditambah dengan satu bocah kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan selayaknya kastil pada bertengahan abad di London. Bangunan megah yang berdiri di tengah kota itu adalah sebuah situs sejarah yang merangkap menjadi sebuah perpustakaan umum.

Semalamnya kelima pemuda itu bergadang untuk mencari berbagai informasi, namun sayangnya tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa menguak misteri yang kini sedang mengusik kehidupan mereka. Buku-buku tebal koleksi sang kapten sudah dibongkar, dipindah dari rak bukunya, setiap halaman sudah dibolak-balik, setiap kata sudah dibaca, setiap kalimat sudah dipahami tapi mereka hanya menemui titik buntu untuk permasalahannya.

Laptop sang kapten juga dinyalakan sepanjang malam, setiap artikel dibaca, menelususi setiap kata yang berhubungan dengan kata aneh 'hocus focus', namun mungkin memang nasib pemuda penganut oha-asa yang tak kunjung membaik, membuatnya hanya mendapatkan kesia-siaan. Tak ada satupun artikel yang mengulas tentang cara bagaimana membuat pemuda yang disulap menjadi bocah lima tahun bisa kembali seperti semula.

Jika tiga pemuda yang lain berusaha untuk mengali informasi dengan membaca buku ataupun berselancar di internet, dua pemuda yang lain mengunakan jaringan luasnya untuk menghubungi setiap orang yang dikenalnya, mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka bisa memberikan petunjuk, tapi bukannya petunjuk yang didapatkan mereka berlima malah berakhir dengan ketiduran pada pos mereka masing-masing.

Midorima terlelap di depan laptop yang masih menyala, Aomine dan Murasakibara tertidur dengan masih memegang buku tebal yang sebelumnya mereka baca, Kise masih mengenggam ponsel kuningnya, dan sesekali mengigau dalam tidurnya, sedangkan sang kapten berakhir terbuai mimpi dengan menyandarkan kepala pada sofa yang didudukinya, sedangkan di pahanya masih setiap satu mahluk mungil yang bergelung sejak kepulangannya.

Karena peraturan perpustakaan yang mengatakan dilarang membawa balita, sehingga membuat mereka berlima membagi tugas, dan di sinilah semua pemuda itu melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Kise yang paling bersemangat menawarkan diri menjadi orang yang akan menjaga si bocah, walaupun awalnya permintaan itu sempat menerima penolakan dari sang kapten, toh pada akhirnya mereka berlima menyetujuinya, alasannya karena mereka tak ingin Kise merusak rencana mereka yang ingin mengorek informasi tentang orang yang terakhir meminjam buku laknat itu, sehingga buku itu berakhir di apartemen Akashi, dan juga meminta daftar para peminjam buku laknat itu untuk pencarian petunjuk selanjutnya.

Meninggalkan empat pemuda yang kini tengah melangkahkan kaki memasuki perpustakaan, Kise berencana mengajak Kurokocchi-nya bermain di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari lokasi perpustakaan.

"Kurokocchi~" panggil Kise pada bocah yang kini sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah ayunan di dekatnya, jemari mungilnya menyentuh pegangan ayunan, tubuh munggilnya berbalik, azurenya menatap lembut topas pemuda yang menjulang di belakangnya.

"Kurokocchi ingin naik itu?" tunjuk Kise pada ayunan yang masih dipegang Kuroko, dan anggukan antusias diberikan si bocah sebagai jawaban. Terkutuklah tubuh mungil yang terlalu pendek, membuat Kuroko harus mengandalkan orang lain untuk sekedar membantunya menaiki sebuah ayunan, tapi dengan senang hati Kise mambantu bocah di bawahnya. Jemari sang model mengangkat pinggang Kuroko, membantunya duduk pada bangku ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Topas kuning Kise terus menatap bocah dihadapannya, pandangannya berubah sendu, mengingat bagaimana tragisnya nasib sang sahabat di tangan kapten mereka yang otoriter. Kise masih bersimpuh di depan si bocah, mengamati setiap ekspresi datar Kuroko, bocah di depannya nampak tenang seperti biasanya, tidak seperti keempat temannya yang lain dan dirinya sendiri, mereka berlima diserang stress berkepanjangan setelah tahu bahwa sang kaptenlah yang melafalkan mantra, dan mantranya kini malah tidak berfungsi saat semuanya ingin Kuroko kembali pada tubuhnya semula.

Kise mendesah pelan, kedua jemarinya mengenggam jemari bocah di depannya, "Kurokocchi apa kau senang seperti ini –ssu?" tanya Kise pelan, topas kuning Kise bertatapan langsung dengan azure sang bocah yang memancarkan sorot sinar kepolosan.

Satu senyum dikulum Kuroko, kepalanya ditenglengkan ke arah kiri, "Makcud Kice-nii apa?"

"Apa Kurokocchi bahagia seperti ini? Apa Kurokocchi tidak ingin pulang –ssu?"

Hening sejenak, Kuroko nampak tengah menahan kekehannya saat mendengar pemuda pirang di depannya bertanya dengan ekpresi wajah yang syarat dengan kesedihan.

"Tentu caja Tetcuya cenang, bica menghabickan libulan mucim panac bercama-cama dengan teman-teman yang menyayangi Tetcuya," kekehan pelan diberikan Kuroko sebagai pemutup kalimatnya yang menguras emosi.

Mendengar suara kekehan bahagia Kuroko, membuat pertahanan Kise retak tak beraturan, tangisnya pecah saat melihat bocah dihadapannya malah senang bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama mereka, padahal mereka berlima tengah dilanda kegundahan yang tiada tara karena fenomena yang terjadi.

Kuroko tersentak saat menyaksikan pemuda dihadapannya malah menangis tersedu-sedu, jemarinya masih digenggam erat, membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk memenangkan Kise, satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya adalah membuat Kise merasa lebih baik dengan untaian kalimatnya. "Kice-nii kenapa menangis?"

Dan bukannya berhenti, tangis Kise makin menjadi-jadi, membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka, berhenti dan mengamati mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh keheranan. Satu sentakan keras membuat tubuh mungil Kuroko limbung dan berakhir di dalam dekapan sang model, kepala bersurai pirang itu dibenamkan pada bahu mungil si bocah, "Kasihan sekali Kurokocchi, kenapa Akashicchi jahat sekali padamu –ssu, dia sudah sering menghukum Kurokocchi saat latihan dan sekarang Akashicchi malah membuat Kurokocchi jadi cebol begini –ssu," racau Kise tidak jelas dalam tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Merasa iba, jemari Kuroko mengelus punggung sang pemuda dengan lembut, satu kalimat yang niatnya membuat Kise agar lebih tenang dilontarkan, "Tidak apa-apa Kice-nii, tidak apa-apa," dan bukannya air mata itu berhenti setelah mendengar kalimat Kuroko, tangis Kise malah semakin kencang.

**OoO**

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit mendekap Kuroko dan menuntaskan rasa sedihnya dengan menangis di bahu sang bocah, akhirnya Kise dapat mengendalikan diri, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, walaupun jejak alirannya masih nampak dengan jelas, suara sang model juga sudah tidak sengau lagi. Senyuman yang diberikan Kuroko yang kini duduk di sampingnya membuat hatinya kembali bergejolak, namun Kise sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk tegar dihadapan sang bocah, semua permasalahan yang ada tidak akan mungkin terselesaikan hanya dengan air mata.

Empat pemuda yang mengemban misi penyelidikan di dalam perpustakaan sudah kembali, derap langkah keempatnya langsung dibawa ke arah sang model yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman bersama sesosok bocah dengan surai baby-bluenya.

"Akachi-nii, Aomine-nii, Midolima-nii, Muracakibala-nii, ceyamat datang," seru Kuroko pada empat pemuda yang kini berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Empat sosok yang ada tertegun melihat penampilan Kise, wajahnya nampak kusut dengan mata sembap yang kentara, "Woi, kau kenapa Kise?" tanya Aomine lantang, membuat Kise sedikit terlonjak, dan kembali ke alam nyata setelah beberapa menit Kise tersesat dalam lamunannya.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu yang penting, Kise segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan segera menyambar bocah yang sedari tadi duduk di dekatnya, membawa Kuroko dalam gendongan protektifnya, menjauhkan si bocah dari sang kapten yang tadi hendak mengendongnya tapi kalah cepat dengan reflek sang model yang terburu-buru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ryota, manarik Tetsuya seperti itu?" baritone itu bertanya kasar dengan nada penuh intimidasi yang khas.

"A- aku tidak akan membiarkan Akashicchi menyentuh Kurokocchi sebelum Akashicchi berhasil mengembalikan Kurokocchi seperti semula," teriak Kise, sambil mengambil tindakan menjaukan bocah didekapannya dari sang kapten yang terus mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak boleh menyentuh Tetsuya? Apa kau ingin aku memotong lidahmu Ryota?" ancam Akashi, aura membunuhnya sudah makin pekat menghujam Kise tanpa ampun.

"A- aku tidak peduli, meskipun Akashicchi akan mengancam, atau menghukumku, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan Akashicchi menyentuh Kurokocchi –ssu," Kise sudah mengibarkan bendera perang, mempertaruhkan seluruh nyawa yang dimiliki untuk menantang sang kapten.

"Aku setuju dengan Kise, ini hukuman untukmu Akashi, kau pantas mendapatkannya, selama Tetsu belum kembali seperti semula, kau tak boleh menyentuhnya," Aomine turut bersuara dengan lantang dan penuh kepercayaan diri, pemuda tan itu melangkah mendekati si pirang dan menyatakan diri sebagai sekutunya.

Akashi mendengus kesal, heterchome Akashi menghujam setiap manik para pembelotnya.

"Kalian pasti akan menyesal pernah mengatakan ini padaku. Jadi apa ada yang ingin menyusul Ryota dan Daiki menyusul ke nereka?" tanya Akashi tajam, ke arah kedua pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku akan ikut Akachin saja, karena selama ini Akachin selalu membelikanku makanan," pemuda paling jangkung menjawab terlebih dahulu, walaupun alasannya sedikit tidak logis, setidaknya Akashi punya satu sekutu.

"Melarangmu untuk tidak menyentuh Kuroko, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah nanodayo, lagipula aku malas bersekutu dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sebuah boneka anak ayam berwarna kuning bertengger indah pada tangan kirinya, "Tapi aku juga tidak mau bersekutu denganmu Akashi, aku akan menjadi pihak yang netral, nanodayo."

Dua lawan dua, setelah mundurnya Midorima yang menolak karena tidak mau bersekutu dengan Akashi, membuat Kuroko adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menentukan peraturan aneh yang Kise koarkan.

Empat pasang mata, menatap tajam bocah yang masih bergelantungan pada gendongan Kise, satu jawaban dari dua belah bibir mungil itu akan menentukan akhir dunia sang kapten.

"Tetsuya, kau ikut siapa? Setuju dengan ide Ryota tentang aku yang tak boleh menyentuhmu atau tidak?" sang kapten tak pernah sedikitpun mengurangi nada penuh intimidasinya, Akashi tetap melontarkan tanya dengan tajam, tak peduli sang objek adalah bocah dengan paras manis.

Kuroko nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, dia sadar apapun yang akan dikatakannya akan sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya ke depan. Secara nurani Kuroko tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan Kise yang sudah menangis mewaliki dirinya dalam menghadapi fenomena ini, selain itu ide Kise tentang hukuman untuk sang kapten memang selayaknya pantas untuk dicoba, setelah sekian lama sang kapten terus berkuasa menghukum mereka, bukankah sekarang ini saat yang tepat untuk membalas dendam.

Tapi disisi lain, dibagian terdalam hatinya, Kuroko pasti akan merindukan setiap belai lembut sang kapten, tak ingin menghilangkan rasa berdebar yang dirasakan setiap lengan kekar itu memeluknya dengan protektif atau rasa panas di telinganya saat nada seduktif mengalun dari bibir sang kapten.

Dan keputusan Kuroko adalah ...

**OoO**

Semua anggota Kiseki no sedai ditambah dengan bocah mungil yang kini digandeng oleh Kise dan Aomine tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu salah satu rumah bergaya minimalis modern tak jauh dari perpustakaan yang tadi mereka singgahi.

Mereka tidak berhasil mengetahui bagaimana cara buku laknat itu bisa sampai di apartemen Akashi, mereka juga tidak berhasil menguak misteri bagaimana cara agar Kuroko kembali seperti semula, tapi mereka berhasil mengorek informasi tentang para peminjam buku bersampul hitam itu.

Ada sepuluh nama yang pernah meminjam buku laknat itu selama kurung waktu lima tahun terakhir dari perpustakaan, dan dari sepuluh orang yang sudah mereka ketahui nama dan alamat rumahnya, mereka akan memulai mengorek informasi dari orang yang paling terakhir yang meminjam buku tersebut.

Seseorang bernama Minami Migumi akan menjadi target pertama mereka, bel ditekan pelan, gusar menantikan sosok yang akan membuka pintu dan memberikan mereka sedikit pencerahan.

Sesosok remaja dewasa dengan surai hitam sebahu, menyambut mereka, sifatnya yang ramah tergambar jelas saat bagaimana paras manis sang remaja itu tersenyum menyambut para tamu yang tak diundang.

"Apakah anda Minami Minami-san?" tanya Midorima sopan.

"Iya... kalian mencariku? Untuk urusan apa?" senyum itu masih belum hilang, makin merekah saat dia tahu bahwa tamu-tamunya adalah pemuda-pemuda tampan dengan seribu pesona.

"Apa anda tahu tentang buku ini?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi yang sebelumnya berdiri di samping Midorima segera mengulurkan buku bersampul hitam, sontak saja kedua manik Minami terbelalak menatap buku laknat yang disodorkan padanya.

Wajah yang sebelumnya penuh dengan sorotan ramah dan kuluman senyum cantik, kini berubah menjadi wajah sepucat mayat, keringat dingin kini mengucur deras melewati tengkuk Minami.

"A- A- Aku tidak tahu buku itu, ja- jauhkan dariku," gugupnya sambil mengibaskan jemarinya untuk menjauhkan buku yang terus didorong Akashi mendekati Minami.

"Buku itu sudah aku buang, kenapa malah ada pada kalian, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak tahu apa-apa," teriaknya histeris, sambil membanting pintu di depan hadapan Midorima dan Akashi yang masih terngaga melihat tingkah wanita yang di depannya.

-Mision Failed-

Satu nama tercoret dari daftar operasi mereka, dengan melihat reaksi wanita tadi yang langsung histeris setelah buku disodorkan, mereka sadar bahwa membuat Kuroko kembali semula pasti akan memakan waktu lama.

**OoO**

Tak menyerah mereka berenam bergegas menuju satu rumah target kedua mereka, rumah informan kedua bertempat tinggal diperumahan sepi di pinggir kota, butuh dua kali naik kereta dan berjalan sekitar lima ratus meter untuk sampai di depan rumah seseorang dengan nama Hideki Hyuga. Pintu berpapan nama Hideki diketuk pelan oleh Kise, Aomine yang berada di belakangnya tengah mengendong bocah bersurai baby-blue yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk.

Beberapa kali ketukan, pintu berwarna biru gelap itupun terbuka, menampakkan pemuda dengan kisaran usia awal dua puluhan dengan kaca mata tebal yang bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"Hideki Hyuga-san?" tanya Kise sopan pada pemuda yang menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya pada sisi pintu yang terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus

Mendengar nada ketus yang dilontarkan padanya, membuat Kise sedikit cemberut, "Ano~ aku ingin tahu apakah Hideki-san pernah mendengar tentang kata Hocus Fo—"

"Aku tidak tahu, pergi kalian. Jangan ganggu aku!"

BLAM

Dan agedan pintu yang tertutup dengan keras kembali mereka saksikan, membuat Kise dan Aomine saling melempar tatapan tidak suka pada sosok yang membanting pintu. Andaikan saja Aomine tidak sedang memanggul Kuroko, pasti pintu di depannya sudah menjadi korban tendangannya.

Tiga pemuda yang berdiri di luar pagar rumah, sudah bisa memprediksi kabar apa yang Kise dan Aomine berikan saat melihat tekukan wajah pemuda berkulit tan dan cemberutan pada wajah sang model.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita segera pulang, lebih baik investigasi dilanjutkan besok pagi, ayo Tetsuya kita pulang," ajak Akashi pada mahluk mungil yang nampaknya sudah terkantuk-kantuk di dalam dekapan sang pemuda berkulit tan.

Kise segera merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar di antara Aomine dan Akashi, "Mou~ apa Akashicchi lupa? Akashicchi tidak boleh menyentuh Kurokocchi –ssu," teriak Kise menghalangi Akashi yang semakin maju ingin mengambil Kuroko yang kini mengalungkan lengan pada leher Aomine.

"Itu hanya peraturan yang kau buat secara sepihak Ryota, Tetsuya tidur di tempatku, mana mungkin aku tidak menyentuhnya,"

"Lagipula Kurokocchi sudah setuju untuk mendukungku, iyakan Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise sambil menghadap sang bocah yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

'Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?' heterocrome Akashi menghujam tajam pada azure polos Kuroko, tak gentar apalagi takut, Kuroko memberikan senyum penuh arti untuk kaptennya.

**OoO**

Lelah, penat dan menyeramkan sekaligus mencekam adalah suasana yang mereka rasakan, karena sepanjang perjalanan pulang Akashi tak henti-hentinya menguarkan aura pembunuh pada dua pemuda yang mengandeng bocah diantaranya, membuatnya terliat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang mengajak putra mereka jalan-jalan. Sang absolut kali ini tak mampu berkutik banyak, titahnya memang mutlak, tapi entah kenapa dihadapan sang bocah dengan manik azure polos itu sang absolut bisa saja melupakan jati dirinya, melepas topeng otoriternya bahkan lebih parahnya Akashi mau-mau saja menuruti peraturan konyol Kise yang tak boleh menyentuh Kuroko.

Malam makin merangkak larut, keheningan semakin menunjukan bahwa hampir semua penghuni apartemen sudah terbuai dalam balutan mimpi indah. Sejak terjadinya fenomena terhadap Kuroko, para kiseki no sedai sudah sepakat untuk menginap di apartemen sang kapten sampai Kuroko kembali ke tubuhnya semula, satu-satunya kamar sang kapten yang biasanya terdapat satu springbed merah marun entah sejak kapan springbed itu sudah beranak pinak hingga dalam kamar luas itu tiba-tiba ada dua kasur ekstra.

Walaupun malam semakin larut, namun manik heterocrome Akashi masih enggan untuk terlelap, pikirannya terus melalang buana, menjelajah setiap jengkal memorinya, mengulik setiap kesalahan kecil yang mungkin dia lupakan sehingga mantra konyol yang selama ini tidak dia percaya, malah mengabulkan keinginannya dan ketika dia ingin Kuroko kembali pada bentuk semula, mantra laknat itu malah membandel dan mengkhianatinya.

Televisi layar datar di depan Akashi dibiarkan menyala tanpa memperdulikan acara apa yang ditayangkan, pikiran sang kapten jauh menembus benda persegi layar datar itu, dalam otak jeniusnya hanya ada satu nama Tetsuya, satu warna biru satu memori senyum polos sang bocah.

"Akachi-nii beyum tidul?" suara cadel itu terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai bayangan belaka, suara khas itu bergaung jelas dalam telinganya, Akashi mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi dibiarkan bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya. Heterocrome itu jatuh pada sosok mungil dengan piama berwarna putih dengan aksen gambar bola-bola basket kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Tetsuya?" mengabaikan rasa senang saat azure itu menatap dirinya, Akashi bertanya ketus, sepertinya hukuman yang diberikan Kise masih kurang untuk menghukumnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang kapten bisa melakukan hal yang buruk pada anak buahnya, terlebih lagi pada anak buah spesialnya.

"Tetcuya hanya ingin membelikan celimut dan bantal untuk Akachi-nii," jawab Kuroko polos, sambil memamerkan sebuah bantal di tangan kirinya dan sebuah selimut berwarna biru di tangan kanannya. Jemari mungil Kuroko tak bisa mengangkat kedua benda itu membuat sang bocah terpaksa menyeret kedua benda itu dengan susah payah.

Tak ingin melukai niat baik Kuroko yang dengan susah payang membawakan selimut dan bantal, membuat Akashi hanya mengamati sang bocah dan segala tingkah lakunya. Menyeret-nyeret selimut dan bantal bukan pekerjaan yang mudah bagi bocah berusia lima tahun, namun semua usahanya terbayarkan saat Kuroko melihat Akashi mengulum senyum samar.

Meletakkan bantal dan selimut di atas sofa, kini Kuroko berusaha memanjat sofa dan berusaha duduk di samping sang kapten. "Akachi-nii cedang menonton apa? Kenapa beyum tidul?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan Tetsuya?" potong Akashi tajam.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan, mengagumi kemampuan sang kapten yang bisa melihat apa yang tersirat dari tingkahnya bahkan sebelum dia berbuat lebih jauh.

"Kau setuju dengan usulan Ryota dan sekarang kau malah mendatangiku? Apa yang kau rencanakan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil merlirik bocah yang kini sedang berusaha berdiri agar tinggi badannya sejajar dengan sang kapten yang sedang duduk.

"Tetcuya cetuju dengan Kice-nii, tapi bukan belalti Tetsuya tidak boyeh menyentuh Akachi-nii kan?"

Kening Akashi mengkerut, tapi kerutan itu segera menghilang saat satu kecupan ringan mendarat pada pipinya, dan sang pelaku hanya tersipu sambil memalingkan wajah merahnya. Dan sekali lagi, Kuroko kembali menyamankan diri dengan berbaring di dekat sang kapten, menjadikan paha sang pemuda bersurai merah itu menjadi bantal kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali bergelung di sana Tetsuya?"

Satu gerakan tangan dilakukan Akashi untuk menarik selimut biru milik Kuroko, membentangkan selimut tebal itu untuk membalut tubuh mungil sang bocah hingga menutupi kepalanya, satu kecupan didaratkan sang kepten pada dahi Kuroko yang tertutup selimut.

"Aku tidak melanggar peraturan kan? Aku tidak menyentuhmu," goda Akashi dengan nada jahil yang kentara.

Sang bocah kembali terkekeh sambil mengintip dari celah selimut, "Celamat tidul niichan," gumam Kuroko malu-malu.

"Selamat tidur Tetsuya," balas Akashi sebelum mendekap tubuh sang bocah yang bergulung dalam selimut, membawanya berbaring di atas sofa, mengganti pahanya dengan lengan untuk digunakan Kuroko sebagai bantalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : **

Tidak mau banyak komentar... hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih dan penghargaan setinggi-tingginya untuk semua para reviews, para readers, followers, dan semua yang menfavoritkan cerita ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan semuanya~

Waktunya balas review...

**[Ryuusan]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Etto~ terimakasih sudah dipromosiin. XD tapi aku nggak apa-apa untuk membalasnya.

Ini sudah dilanjut, sudah diusahan tidak telat dari jadwal publis. Hehe~

Selamat menikmati, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**[Dena Shinchi]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Itu bukan typo, memang sengaja, sangat sengaja. Kan di sini Akashi calon menantu Yukina. /Huapaaa?/

Yosh... ini sudah diupdate desu, selamat menikmati semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**[Rea]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Tidak... tidak akan aku biarkan Kuroko jadi cebol terus, kalau Kuroko jadi bocah terus, Kisedai jadi om-om pedo donk? XD

Yosh... chapter ini pun semakin absurd, dan chapter selanjutnya akan terus absurd... XD

**Akhir kata...**

**Ada keluhan, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian **

**Silahkan klik Review... ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Keesokan harinya, sejak pagi dua kubu sudah terbentuk. Kubu yang menentang Akashi dan pendukung sang kapten. Sang pemain bayangan Teiko ditarik dalam kubu penentang Akashi, bocah manis yang kini berdiri sambil memeluk sebelah kaki jenjang Kise nampak sedang mencuri-curi pandang kearah kapten merah mereka.

Kubu penentang terdiri dari Kise, Aomine, Kuroko dan Midorima, penganut oha asa itu mengaku hanya ingin mengawasi teman-temannya saja dalam misi pencarian informasi, tak pernah dikatakan secara lantang jika dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan bocah manis di dekatnya itu.

Sedangkan kubu Akashi hanya terdiri dari sang kapten sendiri dan pemuda jangkung dengan setumpuk cemilannya, Akashi merasa bahwa dia lebih baik bertindak sendirian, walaupun demikian Akashi tak bisa membiarkan satu-satunya pengikut setianya bergerak seorang diri, sehingga dengan terpaksa sang kapten membawa serta raksasa ungu itu dengannya.

Jika ada yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Kise —yang malam sebelumnya mendekap sang bocah dalam tidurnya, dan malah Kuroko berkhianat karena malah memilih tidur dengan kapten otoriter mereka, jawabannya adalah baik-baik saja, karena sebelum fajar menjelang, bocah unyu itu beringsut dari dekapan sang kapten dan kembali pada posisi tidur awalnya dalam pelukan Kise. Jika ada yang menanyakan kenapa Kuroko nampak tidak konsisten dalam pilihannya, itu tidak benar. Karena yang diinginkan bocah bersurai baby-blue itu hanya tidur dalam dekapan sang kapten dan menemani malam sepi pemuda merah itu dengan kehadirannya tanpa ingin melukai perasaan teman-temannya yang berusaha melindunginya. Itu bukan sikap tidak konsisten, hanya sikap baik hati yang luar biasa, dengan disertai bumbu perasaan tak kasat mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Chibi!Kuroko x GoM**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berlatar pada salah satu restoran cepat saji, tiga pemuda sedang duduk melingkar di dampingi bocah manis yang sibuk dengan minuman di tangannya. Ketiganya tak jemu memandangi sosok manis nan menggoda itu, membunuh rasa bosan, karena menunggu manusia yang sehausnya sudah datang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Lama sekali –ssu," keluh Kise sambil sesekali memandang keluar jendela restoran bernama Maji Burger.

"Mungkin macet niichan," celoteh cadel itu memecah suasana bosan yang terbentuk, sekali lagi ketiga manik beda warna itu langsung tertujuh pada sang mahluk manis di depannya.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi saja, jika dia belum datang—" jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda bersurai navy-blue itu melanjutkan, "—terpaksa kita harus mendatangi rumahnya."

Kedua pemuda yang mendengarkan hanya mengamini teman mereka, sedangkan si bocah, seolah tak ingin terlibat kembali dalam percakaan memutuskan untuk menyesap liquit putihnya.

Midorima yang duduk di dekat jendela nampak memainkan sebuah spidol berwarna hijau yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh halaman di luar restoran, berharap pemuda yang mengajak mereka bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu, segera menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kise yang duduk di sebelah Midorima juga sibuk menatap ponsel kuning miliknya, berharap ada pesan atau panggilan masuk dari pemuda dengan nama Masamoto Shugo yang merupakan tamu penting mereka hari ini.

Detik sudah merangkak menjadi menit kemudian bertranformasi menjadi jam, dan menunggu adalah acara paling membosankan, apalagi jika menunggu seseorang yang belum jelas jati dirinya, setelah satu jam tiga puluh menit dihabiskan untuk menunggu, akhirnya sang tamu menampakkan batang hidungnya, pemuda yang menyandang marga Masamoto itu kini berdiri menjulang pada meja yang didiami oleh pemuda dengan surai hijau, biru dan kuning.

"Yo... Apa kalian yang meneleponku tadi pagi?" tanya pemuda dengan tampilan sangar, seluruh tubuhnya dibalut garmen hitam ketat, surainya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga memunculkan kesan punk pada sisi penampilannya.

Tiga murid SMP Teiko itu hanya mampu mengangga dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar menyaksikan penampilan tamu agung mereka, sedangkan bocah cebol di samping Aomine hanya bisa tekikik dalam hati membayangkan teman-temannya menghadapi pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"Hei... apa kalian tuli? Apa kalian yang meneleponku tadi pagi? Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" sentak sang pemuda membuat Kise, Midorima dan Aomine sontak terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru mengangguk berjamaah untuk menjawab pemuda punk tersebut.

Setelah menghempaskan diri pada salah satu kursi, Masamoto menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja serta tangan yang dilipat rapi di depan dada, "Apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak."

Jika dilihat dari nada bicaranya yang ketus, Aomine ingin sekali menendang pemuda tak tahu diri ini, namun geram Aomine harus ditahan lebih dahulu, bagaimanapun juga keberhasilan mengembalikan sahabat bersurai baby-blue pada tubuh dan usia semula adalah perioritas utamanya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari pemuda dengan manik zamrud sebelum sebuah lengan terjulur untuk memperlihatkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam.

"Apa Masamoto-san pernah melihat buku ini? Atau mendengar kata hocus focus, nanodayo?"

Jeda sejenak, nampaknya pemuda dengan sopan santun minus itu sedang berpikir keras, tiga manik berbeda warna sedang mengamati hati-hati di depannya.

"Ya... aku tahu, aku dan teman-temanku menggunakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Bisa tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu –ssu," setelah mengumpulkan kembali keberaniaannya, Kise ikut sumbang suara.

Satu gerakan tangan untuk mengajak tiga pemuda yang lainnya untuk mendekat dilakukan Masamoto, selayaknya cerita yang akan dibawakannya adalah cerita paling rahasia diantara jutaan rahasia tentang terciptanya jagat raya.

"Waktu itu..."

Nampak terpancing oleh pembukaan cerita pemuda punk, tiga kepala saling berhimpitan condong di atas meja mengikuti sang pendongeng, tak lupa satu kepala mungil dengan surai baby-blue turut ambil tempat untuk mendengarkan cerita tamu agung mereka.

"Aku dan teman-temanku menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan, dan karena penasaaran kami mencoba mengubah salah suatu hal yang paling berharga bagi kami untuk dijadikan eksperimen—"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi –ssu?" potong Kise dengan polosnya, membuatnya harus rela mendapat deahtglere dari yang lainnya, termasuk dari Kurokocchi tercintanya.

"Hidoi –ssu."

"—dan buku itu benar-benar mengabulkannya, anjing kesayanganku berubah menjadi kucing," gelak tawa sang pemuda bermarga Masamoto pecah tak dapat terbendung, apalagi saat melihat empat orang di depannya nampak sweetdrop dengan mulut yang mengangga layaknya ikan mas koki.

"Apa kau bercanda?" maki Aomine tidak terima, telingganya sudah dipasang sebaik-baiknya dan berakhir hanya dengan mendengarkan cerita mubadir yang sangat tidak bermutu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, buku itu benar-benar sakti jika kau mempercayainya," bela Masamoto dengan kembali mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa mengembalikan anjingmu itu dalam keadaan semula, nanodayo?" inilah intinya, inilah yang ingin mereka tanyakan dari awal, yang ingin mereka kulik, ingin mereka kupas tuntas.

Dengan gayanya yang sok dan sombong Masamoto menjawab dengan ekspresi jongkaknya," Tentu saja kami bisa melakukannya, walaupun awalnya sempat gagal beberapa kali, tapi setelah kami melakukan satu hal, mantra itu terpatahkan."

Semua pendengar nampak terkesima, semuanya takjub, semuanya ingin sekali memeluk sosok pemuda di depannya —jika saja tampilannya tidak seperti preman dan urakan.

"Kau melakukan apa? Apa benar-benar bisa kembali seperti semula?" tuntut Aomine tak sabaran.

Satu kali lagi gerakan tangan yang mengundang untuk keempatnya turut mendekat ke arahnya kembali dilakukan, dan ajaibnya semua kepala berbeda surai itu menurut dengan patuh.

"Aku melakukan—"

Jeda dilakukan Masamoto untuk mengambil napas sejenak, dan kesempatan itu juga dilakukan keempat pendengarnya untuk menelan ludah demi mengurai rasa gugup.

"—melakukan, Per−sem−ba−han," imbuhnya dengan nada yang sok didramatisir.

"Persembahan?" ulang Aomine.

"Persembahan –ssu?" Kise turut mengulang, sedang otaknya tengah sibuk mencerna satu kata yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Persembahan, nanodayo?" Midorima nampak mengernyitkan alisnya saat satu kata itu mampir dalam pendengarannya.

"Pelcembahan?"

Sang pemilik suara cadel kembali bersuara, membuat semua yang ada di dekatnya menumpukan perhatian pada pemuda dengan t-shirt berwarna kuning dan celana hitam selutut yang kini sedang menatap yang lainnya dengan sorot azure penuh dengan penasaran yang sangat memukau.

"Hei... sejak kapan ada tuyul di sini?" teriak kolosal sang pemuda punk.

Aomine, Midorima dan Kise hanya bisa menepuk jidat berjamaah, saat melihat tamu sangar mereka berteriak kolosal sambil menjambak surainya sendiri sedangkan kedua manik matanya melotot dengan mulut yang terus berteriak.

**OoO**

"Kalian jangan langsung percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Masamoto Shugo tadi, nanodayo," Midorima mulai berceramah, sebelah tangannya membenarkan letak kacamata, sedangkan lengan yang lain sedang menuntun bocah yang beberapa waktu lalu dikira sebagai tuyul.

Mereka berempat kini sedang menelusuri trotoar untuk kembali ke apartemen sang kapten. Hari masih siang dan masih ada cukup waktu untuk datang pada pertemuaan berikutnya dengan target baru mereka saat malam, cuaca yang cukup terik karena bertengahan musim panas membuat mereka berpikir akan lebih nyaman berdiam diri di bawah sejuknya AC yang dimiliki kapten otoriter mereka.

"Tapi saran yang diberikan memang patut untuk dilakukan –ssu."

"Kau gila Kise! Apa kau berniat untuk membuat Tetsu menjadi kelinci bercobaan?" maki Aomine tidak terima.

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Kurokocchi –ssu," tak terima dimaki, Kise kini berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda dengan kulit tan.

Perseteruan terus terjadi antara Aomine dan Kise membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, saling melempar tatapan aneh pada dua pemuda yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Malas untuk melerai perdebatan dua temannya, Midorima berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya namun harus kembali mengurungkan niat karena ujung kemejanya yang ditarik halus sepasang jemari munggil.

"Midoli-nii..." panggil sang mahluk Tuhan paling unyu itu dengan suara lembut yang mendayu-dayu.

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

Entah karena Kise dan Aomine yang sudah lelah berdebat atau karena terdengarnya suara malaikat dari belah bibir sang bocah, yang jelas dua pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama itu sudah berhenti bertengkar dan kini berdiri di kanan kiri Midorima sambil mengawasi lekat-lekat makluk mungil di bawahnya.

"Ano~"

Jeda yang diberikan Kuroko membuat ketiga remaja yang melihatnya tak sadar langsung menahan napas bersamaan. Dengan kepala yang menunduk malu, dan jemari munggil yang saling dirematnya untuk meredakan gugup, perlahan Kuroko menyuarakan hal yang membuatnya menarik ujung kemeja sang penganut oha-asa.

"Tetcuya lelah— gendong."

Manik azure itu berbinar penuh dengan harap, lengan kecil pucatnya diacungkan ke udara meminta uluran tangan siapa saja yang akan mendekapnya dan mengenyahkan rasa lelah yang dideranya.

Tiga panah cupit menancap tak kasat mata, mengujam tiga hati secara brsamaan. Dan tiga pemuda nampak sedang mengendalikan diri sekuat-kuatnya untuk tidak langsung melahap bocah yang nampak sedang menggoda iman mereka itu.

Orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan adalah Kise dan selanjutnya disela oleh tangan tan milik Aomine, kembali terjadi perdebatan bahkan debat kusir kali ini diselingi dengan maki dan saling dorong, membuat mereka nampak seperti murid TK yang sedang berebut mainan. Midorima hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya, lelah rasanya melihat dua temannya selalu berseteru dalam segala hal. Dan lagi-lagi, hanya suara lirih sang bocah yang dapat membuat suasana menjadi kembali kondusif.

"Tetcuya ingin digendong Midoli-nii saja," selesai berucap, Kuroko segera berlari dan mendekap salah satu kaki jenjang sang shooter Teiko yang kini dibalut celana bahan hitam. Sambil sesekali manik azure itu mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang sedang berseteru tak jauh dari tempatnya mengintip.

Dua hati sedang patah hati, sedangkan satu hati lainnya tengah berbunga-bunga. Jika Aomine dan Kise sangat memperlihatkan bagaimana sakit hati mereka dengan berpose ratapan anak tiri dengan efek derai air mata, namun tidak dengan Midorima, pemuda top tsundere itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya meskipun dalam hati senang luar biasa karena Kuroko lebih memilihnya dari pada dua temannya yang lain.

"Dasar manja, kau sangat merepotkan Kuroko,"

Walaupun komentar hanya pedas yang keluar dari bibirnya, toh Midorima tetap mengulurkan tangannya dan memanggul sosok bocah dengan tinggi sepaha orang dewasa itu.

'Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku," bisiknya dalam hati.

**OoO**

Perjalanan menuju apartemen sang kapten merah mereka lanjutkan. Midorima bersenandung dalam hati sambil memanggul sang bocah di belakang bahunya, sedangkan dua pemuda yang lain hanya bisa terus mendengus kesal sambil sesekali melontarkan makian menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Beberapa kali belokan lagi, mereka berempat akan sampai di tempat pembaringan mereka yang nyaman, namun bayangan mereka akan rasa nyaman tentang kasur, hawa sejuk AC, es krim dingin, semangka dan bersantai-santai berubah menjadi horor saat manik zamrud, topas dan safir menangkap sosok wanita paruh baya dengan surai baby-blue sebahunya beberapa meter di depannya.

Tak ada jalan memutar, tak ada toko untuk tempat bersembunyi karena mereka kini di tepat berdiri di tengah-tengah jalanan sepi meninggalkan toko-toko yang berjejer di belakang. Semakin mendekat, sosok yang diketahui Kise dan Aomine sebagai Yukina Kuroko tidak mengubah jalur langkahnya, malah sosok ibu dari sahabat mereka itu terus melangkah menuju mereka. Kise sudah merasa ingin kabur secepatnya dari tempatnya berdiri, namun enah apa yang menahannya, kedua kaki jenjangnya seperti tertanam dalam tanah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kise, Aomine ingin segera terjun ke dalam sungai atau menengelamkan diri dalam lautan. Perasaan bersalah atas kebohongannya dua hari yang lalu masih mengoyak hati mereka berdua. Andaikan saja mereka adalah sepasang Romeo dan Juliet mereka rela untuk saling meninum racun daripada harus berhadapan dengan Kuroko Yukina saat ini, saat Kuroko Tetsuya bersama mereka.

Tunggu... Kuroko Tetsuya bersama mereka, matilah mereka jika sang ibu menemukan sang putra kesayangan berubah menjadi mahluk cebol, Kise dan Aomine makin panik menghadapi setuasi ini, mereka saling melempar pandangan, berbagi ide cara menyembunyikan Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine memiliki ide untuk menyembunyikan Kuroko dengan melemparnya ke arah semak terdekat, sedangkan ide Kise adalah menyembunyikan Kuroko dalam tas yang Aomine bawa.

Midorima yang merasa kedua temannya kasak kusuk tidak jelas, segera menoleh ke belakang dengan niat akan memaki mereka yang bisa membangunkan mahluk manis dalam panggulannya. Namun, niat itu urung terlaksana karena satu suara sopran mengalihkan tumpuan perhatian pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Konnichiwa minna~"

Sapa lembut yang mengalun merdu itu membuat sejuk suasana yang makin terik, senyum ramah yang tersungging itu juga makin membuat panas yang menusuk terhiraukan seketika.

"Konnichiwa~" balas Midorima sopan sambil menundukkan kepala singkat pada Yukina yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Nee~ apakah yang bersembunyi di belakang itu adalah Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun?"

Mendengar nama mereka disebut membuat kedua pemuda yang kini berdiri saling berhimpitan untuk bersembunyi di belakang bahu Midorima itu berjengit dan membatu. Harapan mereka yang ingin tak terlihat dan bersembunyi gagal total.

'Kurokocchi bagi aku kekuatan misdirectionmu –ssu,' Kise membatin.

"Nee~ hebat sekali bibi Yukina bisa menemukan kami –ssu,' canda Kise sambil menusap tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan canggung.

"Tentu saja, bibi baru saja membali kacamata baru, jadi penggeliatan bibi sudah membaik," jawab Yukina sambil menyentuh kacamata berbingkai biru yang bertengger manis pada wajahnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras pada pelipis kedua pemuda bersurai pirang dan navy-blue, dengan susah payah kedua menegak saliva yang rasanya tersangkut di tenggorokan, kedua belah bibir mereka komat kamit merapalkan segala macam doa berharap sang ibu tidak menyadari keberadaan putranya yang terlelap di atas punggung Midorima.

Dan doa mereka tidak terkabul, karena setelah menyapa kedua teman putranya, manik azure Yukina tertarik pada sosok bocah yang tengah terlelap, kepala bersurai baby-blue itu nampak nyaman bertengger pada bahu pemuda yang memanggulnya, napasnya teratur menandakan sang bocah nampak nyenyak dalam tidur, dan hembusan angin musim panas yang sesekali membelai surai baby-bluenya makin membuat sosok imut itu bagaikan lukisan yang terjebak dalam kain kanvas.

"Kawai~" seru sang ibu setelah lekat-lekat memandangi wajah sang putra.

Safir dan topas saling bertatapan, mulutnya masing-masing saling terbuka lebar, sedangkan Midorima sedikit melangkah menjauh, melindungi Kuroko supaya tidak terbangun dari suara teriakan ibunya sendiri.

Sadar bahwa sang bocah tengah terlelap dan tak ingin menganggu waktu istrirahatnya, Yukina mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin mencubit gumpalan daging pipi sang bocah, dan sebagai gantinya hanya mengusap lembut surai sang putra.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Midorima frontal, saat menyadari tubuh Kuroko sedikit bergerak karena sentuhan Yukina.

"Oh~ Maafkan keteledoranku, perkenalkan namaku Kuroko Yukina, aku ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya, aku yakin kau adalah salah satu teman Kuroko bukan?"

Zamrud Midorima langsung membola, tubuhnya turut membeku, satu lengan yang dibuat Midorima untuk menahan sang bocah gemetar tanpa sebab. Jika sebelumnya Midorima sangat memuji keampuhan lucky item yang dibawanya hari ini, kini saatnya Midorima harus memaki spidol warna hijaunya itu karena mengirimkan kesialan padanya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Midorima Shintarou, saya salah satu teman satu tim Kuroko Tetsuya."

Yukina yang mendengar perkenalan Midorima hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab perkenalan teman putranya itu, rasa lega menyelimuti relung hati Yukina, ternyata putra semata wayangnya memang dikelilingi sosok-sosok sahabat yang ramah dan sopan.

"Siapa bocah manis yang sedang kau gendong Midorima-kun?"

Tiga belah bibir kelu seketika, harus menjawab apa mereka tentang satu pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar. Dengan frontal mengatakan bahwa itu adalah putra semata wayangnya, apa ingin menerima amukan dan tangis seorang ibu yang meratapi tubuh anaknya yang menyusut? Tentu saja mereka tak ingin melihat semua itu.

"Apakah dia ponakanmu? Atau adikmu Midorima-kun?"

Todongan tanya yang baru saja dilontarkan Yukina, sedikit banyak membuat pemuda penganut oha-asa itu mendapakan angin segar untuk menjawab tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Dia keponakanku, nanodayo," jawabnya sambil mengulum senyum datar, berharap senyum yang disajikan mampu meredam rasa gugup yang mengeliat tak nyaman. Hanya demi menyelamatkan nyawa dua temannya serta menyembunyikan identitas Kuroko, Midorima rela untuk berbohong.

"Benarkah? Hmm~ melihat keponakanmu rasanya seperti aku melihat Tecchan saat masih kecil."

Sepolos apapun seorang ibu, selugu apapun dia. Tidak ada satu orang ibu yang bisa melupakan wajah putranya, jika dua hari yang lalu Akashi mampu mengelabui Yukina dengan penyamarannya, itu hanya karena sang kapten sedang beruntung, andaikan saja saat itu Yukina tidak kehilangan kacamatanya pasti pada detik pertama penyaman sang kapten akan terbongkar. Namun sekarang, dengan kacamata berbingkai biru yang bertengger membantu penggeliatannya, apa mampu mereka bertiga membohongi Yukina lagi.

"Benarkah sangat mirip dengan Kurokocchi –ssu," beku yang membungkus terpecah oleh suara tawa yang dipaksakan dari bibir Kise, niatnya mungkin hanya ingin mengalihkan percakapan, namun kalimat yang dipakai malah membuatnya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari dua teman yang lain.

"Benar, sangat mirip sekali, aku tidak mungkin salah," ketiga pemuda yang mendengarkan hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Jelas-jelas saat ini sedang musim panas, bisa-bisanya mereka membeku bagai boneka salju yang dipasang saat natal.

"Hmm~ rasanya jadi ingin segera menimang cucu," satu usapan lembut mampir kembali ke arah puncak kepala Kuroko yang masih terlelap. Tiga temannya masih binggung harus bersikap seperti apa untuk mengatasi situasi yang menegangkan ini, dan mereka sama-sama memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkan celoteh Yukina, dan berharap bisa segera kabur dari situasi yang meretas nyali ini.

"Aku ingin supaya Tecchan segera menikah dan memberikanku cucu."

Para pendengarnya hanya mengamini sepenuh hati, kepala berbeda warna rambut dan isi kepala itu sedang membayangkan anak dari Kuroko menurut versi mereka masing-masing, yang pasti dalam bayangan mereka Kuroko junior tidak jauh dari kata lucu, manis dan imut.

"Ah~ pasti jika Tecchan menikah dengan Akashi-kun, anak-anak mereka pasti akan seimut keponakanmu Midorima-kun,"

Isi otak tiga orang remaja yang penuh dengan bayangan tentang Kuroko junior dengan segala anugerah keimutan yang mereka reka sendiri, retak seketika saat mendengar kalimat super ambigu lolos dari belah bibir Yukina yang berwajah datar namun dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Tanpa disadarinya, baru saja Yukina telah mengirim tiga algojo penjagal hati dan meretas hati ketiga remaja yang memaku dunianya hanya pada Kuroko seorang, hilang sudah harapan mereka bertiga untuk bersaing secara sehat memenangkan hati sang pemain bayangan. Deklarasi yang dikumandangkan Yukina lantas mengoyak hati ketiganya menjadi keping-keping yang berakhir hilang tersapu angin.

"Nee tolong sampaikan pada Tecchan untuk segera pulang setelah pelatihan musim panas selesai, bibi pulang dulu."

Pamit Yukina tanpa merasa bersalah, satu lengan dilambaikan ringan pada tiga pemuda yang tengah tersenyum masam dan membalas lambaikan dengan enggan.

**OoO**

"Apa kau gila Kise? Jangan turuti kata Masamoto, bisa saja dia sedang mempermainkan kita, nanodayo," ujar Midorima sambil menahan Kise yang mencoba menggeser sofa yang berada di dalam ruang tengah apartemen Akashi, mencoba meluaskan ruangan untuk mempermudah kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain lagi Midorimacchi, kita harus bisa mengembalikan Kurokocchi seperti semula sebelum Akashicchi bertindak –ssu," tak menghiraukan Midorima yang terus meracau memperingatkan, Kise yang dibantu Aomine terus berusaha mengeser sofa, dan menggulung permadani berwarna merah marun tersebut.

"Benar apa kata Kise, kita tidak punya cara lain untuk tidak mencobanya, lagi pula apa kau punya ide yang lebih baik lagi?"

Aomine yang sebelumnya merasa tidak setuju dengan ide gila Kise, lantas karena bujuk rayu sang model akhirnya pemuda tan itu malah berbalik membantu dan mendukung ide temannya.

"Hoi Minechin, Kisechin aku sudah membawa membawa barang-barang yang kalian minta," seru Murasakibara dari ambang pintu apartemen sambil menenteng sebuah plastik besar pada tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap memeluk cemilan.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana Murasakibara yang pagi tadi menjadi kubu Akashi sekarang malah membelot pada pada kubu lawan, jawabannya adalah sangat mudah. Karena Murasakibara lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri sambil menyantap cemilannya daripada mengekor sang kapten yang nampak tak lelah berkeliling kota di bawah terik panas matahari untuk bertemu dengan target-targetnya.

"Letakkan di meja, dan bantu kami membersihkan tempat ini," perintah Aomine

"Kalian benar-benar tidak waras, tidak mungkin hal koyol macam persembahan bisa membuat Kuroko kembali seperti semula, kalian sedang dibodohi, nanodayo."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya Midorimacchi."

Sofa dan permadani mewah sang kapten sudah diseret ke ujung ruangan, garam ditebar diatas lantai membentuk pola satu lingkaran besar dengan pola bintang ditengahnya, Kise bertugas untuk membuat pola dan pelangkapnya, sedangkan Aomine menyalakan sepuluh lilin-lilin kecil dan meletakkan mengelilingi pola yang Kise buat. Altar persembahan selesai.

Sesosok pemuda bersurai hijau dengan manik zamrud sedang disekap di sisi ruangan, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan simpul kuat hasil karya raksasa bersurai lavender, belah bibirnya yang sedari tadi berkicau menghalangi niat kedua temannya yang berusaha membuat persembahan kini terbalut cantik oleh lakban berwarna hitam. Tiga pemuda yang sebelumnya menyekap Midorima kini menghilang dibalik kamar sang kapten bersama Kuroko yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Ronta demi ronta dilakukan Midorima dengan harapan dapat sedikit melonggarkan kekang tali yang menjeratnya, namun bukan kebebasan yang didapatkannya, sang pemuda hanya mendapatkan rasa sakit pada kulit yang tergores tali membuat segaris warna merah melingkar di kedua lengan dan kakinya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, tiga sosok berjubah hitam lengkap dengan kapuco yang melindungi dan menyamarkan wajah dan surai orang yang memakainya keluar dari dalam kamar sang kapten, satu pemuda yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari dua yang lainnya nampak tengah mengendong bocah mungil yang hanya berbalut kain putih dari perut sampai di atas lutut. Sang bocah diturunkan, dibaringkan pada pola altar yang dibuat di atas lantai, azure sang bocah nampak memancarkan sorot penasaran walau ekpresi yang ditunjukkan hanya berupa wajah datar. Sedangkan tiga orang yang memakai jubah hitam sampai melewati mata kaki tengah berdiri di luar lingkaran, perlahan-lahan mulai menari berputar sambil mengangkat kedua lengan tinggi-tinggi, bibir ketiganya nampak sedang merapalkan mantra.

Selesai dengan tarian memutarnya, ketiga sosok itu kembali mengangkat kedua lengan ke udara dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi altar berisi seorang bocah yang senantiasa mengedarkan azurenya untuk mengamati tiga sosok yang berjalan mengelilinginya sambil terus merapalkan mantra.

Saat ritual akan memasuki gerakan selanjutnya, pintu apartemen terjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sang kapten yang baru saja selesai melakukan perjalanan menemui target mereka, namun sorot heterochome yang sebelumnya nampak lelah itu berubah menjadi horor saat melihat tampilan kamar apartemennya dengan suasana remang-remang nyaris gelap, sofa dan permadani mewahnya yang teronggok di sudut ruang, dan satu sosok pemuda dengan keadaan sangat mengenaskan di sisi yang berbeda. Dan yang paling membuat haterochome sang kapten menghujam penuh dendam adalah saat melihat tampilan sosok bocah dengan sehelai kain putih yang hanya menutupi area pribadinya sedang berbaring di atas pola aneh di atas lantai dengan tiga sosok tinggi menjulang berjubah hitam layaknya malaikat penjabut nyawa sedang mengitarinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" baritone itu menyalak galak membuat semua tersangka hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Hai minna~

Chapter 7 sudah update, lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, semoga cerita pada chapter ini tidak membosankan, dan semoga pada reader dapat membayangkan setiap adegan dan aku torehkan. #plak

Maaf jika uptadenya telat, banyak alasan yang melatar belakanginya, namun yang paling pasti adalah kegiatan di dunia nyata yang membuat pikiranku terbagi jadi mengidap WB beberapa pekan. *dilempar jauh-jauh*

Saatnya balas review... ^^

**[Nigou-i]**

Terima kasih sudah review lagi... ^^

Entah kenapa aku suka menindas Kise, atau memang dia yang paling pas untuk ditindas ya? *lupakan*

Aku memang masih amatir, sangat amatir malahan. Buktinya masih suka kena WB. XD

Update kilat? Woah~ akhirnya ada yang bilang kalau aku update kilat (padahal ngaret. XD)

Terima kasih atas dukungannya. :*

**[ryuusan]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Semoga Ryu-san masih terus bersabar menunggu update yang semakin molor bin lama. XD

Kata orang sabar itu disayang pacar... /salah focus/ #plak

**[kurokolovers]**

Terima kasih sudah review lagi... ^^

Sudah ketebak ya kalau itu ulahnya Akashi? Akashi memang raja tega sih... XD

Sekali-kali Akashi memang pantas untuk disiksa batinnya, walau akhirnya aku nggak tega menyiksa dia lama-lama. XD

Terima kasih dukungannya. :*

**[rea]**

Terima kasih sudah review lagi... ^^

Romantis? Benarkah? Apa harus aku ganti genrenya ya?

Yosh... ini sudah dilanjut, lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, semoga tidak membosankan. ^^

**Akhir kata...**

**Ayo... ayo... **

**Ada keluhan, kritikan, saran, omelan, atau pujian (?) **

**Silahkan klik Review... ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!"

**.**

**.**

**,**

Ruangan yang sebelumnya redup makin mencekam saat terdengarnya baritone sang kapten yang bergaung mematikan, tak terima dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Bocah mungil yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya mengurai senyum tipis ke arah pemuda yang menjulang di depan pintu.

"K- Ka- Kami bisa menjelaskannya –ssu," gagap sang model, kedua tangannya diangkat ke udara, menyatakan kalah, mengakuan mohon ampun, permohonan untuk keringanan hukuman.

"Semua yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," pemuda berkulit tan mencoba menjelaskan dengan kapasitas otaknya yang pas-pasan. Dan sayangnya, pemilihan kata yang diucapkannya lebih terdengar seseorang yang tengah ketahuan selingkuh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa Akachin, Kisechin dan Minechin bilang bahwa dengan melakukan ini dapat membuat Kurochin kembali seperti semula, jadi aku mengikuti mereka," dan penjelasan kelewat polos dari sang raksasa pecinta cemilan, menambahkan kilat marah pada heterochome sang kapten dan membuatnya mendapat bonus death glare dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi—" sang pemilik nama hanya membeku di tempat, sinis yang terselip dalam nada saat pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari mereka bertiga mengabsen satu persatu-satu. Seolah-olah mengurutkan nama terpidana mati yang akan diseret ketiang ekskusi.

Rasanya seperti menelan obat dengan kadar tinggi saat mereka bertiga mencoba membasahi kerongkongan dengan saliva, hanya demi membalas panggilan sang kapten dengan satu kata "Iya," ketiganya kembali diam menanti kelanjutan dari pahitnya hidup mereka di tangan sang kapten tirani.

"Ikut aku," titahnya tanpa ampun.

Alih-alih menukar pakaian mereka kembali, bahkan ketiganya tak cukup punya nyali untuk menurunkan kapuco yang menutupi helai rambut warna-warni mereka. Tak ayal mereka nampak seperti kumpulan algojo yang siap meretas nyawa, yang mengincar jiwa suci seorang bocah yang tingginya di bawah garis rata-rata seorang pemain basket. Namun jika ditelaah dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, mereka bertiga adalah malaikat tak berdosa yang sedang digiring raja iblis menuju neraka jahanam karena berani menggoda kekasih raja iblis, dan menjadikan mereka salah satu pajangan dalam neraka bentukan si raja iblis.

Jika diijinkan, ingin sekali mereka menguliti manusia kunten di depannya. Namun itupun jika mereka masih selamat setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HOCUS FOCUS***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Chibi!Kuroko x GoM**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bocah yang terabaikan di atas lantai mengeliat sejenak, menyelipkan kain untuk melindungi area pribadinya dari jilatan pendingin ruangan, azurenya berkeliling dan mendapati pemuda bersurai lumut dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat, dengan bonus lakban yang mencekal setiap suara yang akan keluar.

Perlahan kaki mungil sang bocah meniti lantai yang penuh dengan simbol-simbol aneh, mendekatkan diri pada pemuda yang diabaikan keadaannya oleh sahabatnya yang lain.

SRET

Lakban ditarik paksa, membuat shooter andalan Teiko sedikit mengaduh dan dibalas dengan kekeh sang bocah. Selesai dengan lakban, jemari mungil itu mencoba mengurai temali yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan kaki sang penganut oha-asa.

"Kuroko," merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya, sang bocah mendongak menatap sang pemuda bermanik zamrud di depannya.

"Bukannya aku peduli, nanodayo—" sang pemuda terdiam sejenak, mencoba kembali menyusun kalimat agar tidak terkesan peduli dan lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kecurigaanku—" wajah datar sang bocah tetap datar, walaupun sorot matanya menampakkan ketertarikan pada kalimat yang akan dilontarkan sahabatnya.

"Apa fenomena mengecilnya tubuhmu itu adalah ulahmu sendiri Kuroko?"

**OoO**

Tiga remaja yang sedang menuai maut dari kapten pendek merah Teiko, sedang berjalan patuh bagaikan lembu yang dicocok hidungnya, tiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata anak seusianya, tanpa bantahan, tanpa perlawanan melangkah mengekor pemuda pemilik manik heterocrome.

"Kita sampai," ucapnya singkat, manik topas, safir dan violet yang selama perjalanan hanya tertunduk sambil memandangi jalanan dan sepatu kini mengonggak untuk memperhatikan sekeliling.

Dan demi guning milik sang kapten yang selalu tersimpan rapi di saku celana, hukuman macam apa yang diterima dari kapten tirani mereka, ketiganya kini berdiri sejajar di depan sebuah taman dengan ratusan orang yang tengah menikmati hari libur mereka sambil menikmati es krim yang dibagikan secara gratis.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu, hibur aku."

Telak, mereka sudah tidak bisa menghindar, apalagi meminta belas kasihan untuk keringanan hukuman. Otak beku ketiganya mencoba mengurai setiap perintah yang terlontar dari bibir merah sang kapten, mencoba menganalisis setiap analogi yang tersimpan dalam jajaran kalimat perintah yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gendang telinga mereka bertiga.

"Kalian menunggu apa? Aku belum melihat pertunjukan kalian, jadi hibur aku di sini!"

Sebuah seringai kejam ditunjukan Akashi pada tiga bawahan tercintanya, sebuah bangku taman terdekat dijadikan singgasana sementara untuk menyaksikan kebolehan tiga rakyat jelatanya melakukan pertunjukan, menghibur dirinya yang dalam masa ini sedang tidak bersemangat karena fenomena yang terjadi.

Tiga manik berbeda warna saling tatap satu sama lain, kemudian menatap heteocrome di depannya, mencoba mengais rasa belas kasihan yang diharapkan masih sedikit tersimpan untuk mereka bertiga. Namun setelah merasakan aura pekat yang semakin mencekik atmosfir di sekelilingnya, mereka bertiga tahu dan yakin jika apa yang diharapkan sang kapten tidak mereka laksanakan maka hukuman yang lebih kejam akan mengintai ketiganya sepanjang sisa kehidupan remajanya.

Napas dihembuskan panjang-panjang, selain untuk mengulur waktu, hal remeh seperti itu setidaknya dapat meredakan sedikit gugup. Berharap para pengunjung yang sedang antri es krim gratis segera beranjak atau setidaknya sedikit berkurang, sayangnya harapan itu tidak terkabulkan. Bahkan sedikit keinginan untuk tidak menjadi pusat berhatian pun nampaknya hanya ada dalam anggan belaka karena tanpa mereka meminta, kini para remaja yang sedang mengenakan jubah hitam di tengah musim panas yang terik, sukses membuat para pengunjung taman semakin membludak, membuat ketiganya menjadi salah satu daya tarik dari taman.

Manik heterocrome terus menghujam dendam, mengamati para remaja berjubah yang masih bergerumbul saling himpit satu sama lain, seolah-olah tengah menghindari sorot tajam bagai laser dari para mengunjung sekaligus dari sang kapten yang kini terlihat sedang bersantai di atas singgasana kayu berwarna putihnya.

Ragu-ragu, takut, malu dan terpaksa, tiga pasang kaki jenjang mulai bergerak satu persatu, dimulai dengan kaki Kise dan pada detik kemudian Aomine serta Murasakibara turut bergerak seirama mengikuti setiap gerakan sang model. Canggung jelas terlihat, namun tepuk meriah dan seruan membahana dari para penonton tak dikenal memberikan satu suntikan semangat tersendiri bagi ketiga remaja itu. Sambutan tak terduga membuat ketiganya makin bergerak atraktif, berbeda dengan ritual yang tadi mereka lakukan di dalam apartemen sang kapten yang syarat akan kesakralan dan misterius, gerakan mereka sekarang lebih tepat dengan gerakan peserta festival, seruan-seruan mantra dilanjutkan keras dan bersemangat, rasa malu mereka terkikis habis, tergantikan dengan semangat yang membara. Canggung telah runtuh dan terganti dengan percaya diri tinggi setelah menyadari penampilan yang awal tujuannya untuk menjalankan hukuman sang kapten malah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi para pengunjung yang berujung pada decak kagum.

Entah apa yang ada dalam benak para penonton yang nampak menikmati setiap gerakan memutar, saling teriak mantra serta saling jalan berkeliling yang dilakukan tiga remaja dengan jubah hitam. Mungkin mereka merasa sedang menonton pertunjukan dari seniman jalanan atau mereka berharap pertunjukan di depannya merupakan salah satu acara televisi. Walaupun nyatanya satu-satunya orang yang tidak terhibur di sana adalah sang pemberi perintah, tak ada satu detikpun digunakannya untuk menikmati pertunjukan yang tersaji, manik matanya tak fokus, otaknya digunakan terus untuk berpikir tentang fenomena yang melibatkan salah satu anak buahnya, tiga hari sudah berlalu dan belum nampak ada hal yang berubah, belum terlihat bahwa fenomena aneh itu akan berhenti.

Lamunan sang kapten terganggu saat sesosok remaja tidak diundang tiba-tiba menghempaskan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya. Heterocromenya menyipit dan melirik tajam satu remaja yang dengan tidak sopannya mendaratkan diri di sampingnya tanpa permisi, surai hitam legamnya yang disisir ke atas, membuat sang kapten yang menjaga kerapian bergidik samar.

"Mereka benar-benar bodoh jika serius melakukan hal itu," gumam sang pemuda seraya terkekeh pelan, sedikit menarik perhatian Akashi yang masih menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu tajam, dan mendapat balasan sebelah lengan asing merangkulnya sok dekat.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan mereka, dan yang mengusulkan melakukan gerakan itu adalah aku," kekeh itu makin membahana, membuat telinga pemuda di sampingnya secara ingin dilepas dari tempatnya, membuat aura pemilik heterocrome itu makin pekat berbahaya.

"Kau? Yang menyuruh mereka?" tanya itu bergulir tanpa perlu lagi diolah melalui otak, pikiran yang berkabut menuntut Akashi untuk meneliti setiap kejanggalan yang ditemuinya, "Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" berondong tanya kembali Akashi lontarkan, manik heterocromenya kini menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mereka bodoh karena langsung percaya dan melakukannya, padahal mantra itu tidak akan ampuh jika ada sedikit saja keraguan dalam pengucapannya," pemuda berpenampilan punk yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai Masamoto Shugo, terpaksa menjawab lontaran kalimat pemuda berusia lima belas tahun di depannya, manik heterocrome yang meniliknya tajam membuat lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berbohong.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui tentang buku dan mantra itu," tuntun Akashi garang, membuat sang lawan bicara tersentak, dan terpaksa patuh dalam ancaman tanpa kata yang dihunus oleh pemuda di depannya.

**OoO**

"Apa makcud Midoli-nii, Kuloko tidak mengelti," kepala bersurai baby-blue itu digelengkan dengan bonus bibir yang mengerucut lucu sebagai tanda kebingungan.

"Jangan pura-pura lagi, nanodayo. Aku punya beberapa fakta yang menunjukkan bahwa kaulah orang yang membuat fenomena ini terjadi—" pemuda berkaca mata itu memalingkan wajah, kabut masalah yang ada di kepalanya harus di cerahkan, dan sebelum mengirim fakta itu untuk kapten tiraninya, setidaknya dia harus lebih dahulu mengetahui alasan mahluk mungil di depannya ini membuat keonaran.

"—mungkin Akashi terlalu bersalah pada dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadarinya, tapi setelah hari ini aku semakin yakin bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang paling memungkinkan untuk menjadi tersangka, nanodayo."

Ekspresi datar itu masih tetap mempertahankan kedatarannya, walalupun terlihat samar beberapa titik keringat dingin mulai merembes melalui pelipisnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku, aku akan beberkan fakta yang ku temukan ini langsung pada Akashi, nanodayo—"

Begitu nama sang kapten disebut tubuh mungil itu reflek menegang sempurna, hal buruk pasti akan menantinya jika Akashi sampai mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya, apalagi jika bukan langsung dari bibirnya.

"—aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli padamu, nanodayo. Aku hanya penasaran dan karena hal itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," emerald Midorima menatap lurus azure sang bocah, berharap belah bibir mungil itu segera menjawab rasa penasarannya secepatnya.

"Apa saja hal yang sudah Midorima-kun ketahui?"

Emerald itu melebar sempurna, cadel akut sang bocah mendadak sembuh, bahkan panggilan yang masuk ke telinganya pun sama seperti sebelum fenomena ini terjadi. Dan hal itu semakin menyakinkan pemuda penganut Oha-Asa bahwa apa yang selama ini dicurigainya merupakan kebenaran. Dan sayangnya kaptennya terlalu larut dengan kalut pikirannya sendiri sehingga membuat tak ada satu tuduhan pun mengarah pada korban.

**OoO**

Sepasang kaki itu berlari membelah jalanan, tujuan adalah satu tempat. Tempat dimana beberapa minggu yang lalu manik heterocromenya menemukan buku yang berujung pada malapetaka tiga hari ini. Meninggalkan tiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang masih dengan bersemangat menjalankan hukumannya di taman, pemuda bersurai merah itu melenggang pergi tanpa memberi tahu ketiganya yang masih terus melakukan persembahan tidak masuk akal.

Informasi yang didapatnya dengan paksa dari pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya dan tiba-tiba datang serta duduk di sebelahnya membuat kedua belah matanya terbelalak, secercah cahaya menyinari pemikirannya yang selama ini terbalut kabut kalut, tak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya jika hal-hal sepele yang diabaikannya akan mengarahkan pada fakta yang dapat mengejutkannya, mengantarkannya pada kebenaran yang selama ini coba disingkirkan, kilas balik setiap peristiwa selama tiga hari ini berputar bagaikan slide show yang bergerak pelan.

Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, merasa tidak mengenali siapa sosok dirinya. Perubahan yang terjadi pada Kuroko membuatnya kalut dan sulit berpikir jernih, membuatnya tenggelam pada rasa bersalah, larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri dan melupakan sepenggal fakta yang tercecer. Dan sekarang sang kapten sudah siap untuk mengubrak abrik seisi kota untuk menyatukan setiap keping fakta menjadi satu kebenaran yang akan diseret ke depan pemuda manis yang sekarang menjadi seorang bocah dan mendekam di apartemennya.

**OoO**

"Hal yang pertama adalah kau satu-satunya orang yang nampak tenang dalam menyikapi fenomena ini, padahal yang seharusnya panik adalah kau, nanodayo," pemuda penganut Oha-Asa yang baru saja terlepas dari kekang kali yang menjeratnya merenggangkan otot badannya yang terasa kaku, "Walaupun kau mengaku bahwa ingatanmu tercampur, hal itu tidak akan bisa membuatmu setenang ini, selain bahwa kaulah sutradara dari semua drama konyol ini."

Bocah berkulit pucat yang menjadi tertuduh kini mencoba merangkak menuju sofa terdekat setelah mengambil celana pendeknya dari kamar dan mengenakannya.

"Yang kedua, kau tidak keberatan saat Akashi menyuruhmu untuk menginap di tempatnya, dan kau pun tidak merengek minta pulang, ataupun menerima telpon saat ibumu menelpon."

Sang bocah nampak dengan tenang mendengarkan semua pendapat Midorima, kepala mungilnya nampak pengangguk sekilas, tidak terlihat ingin menyela ataupun membenarkan, kedua paha mungilnya sudah tertutup garmen berwarna gelap, kini sepasang tangan mungil itu mencoba menutupi badan bagian atasnya dengan t-shirt berwarna cerah.

"Dan yang ketiga—" pemuda bersurai zamrud itu menatap sang bocah lekat-lekat sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tidak biasanya kau menjadi manja padaku, dan setelah aku pikir-pikir. Kau berpura-pura manja padaku kerena kau tahu jalan yang kita lalui kemarin adalah jalan yang biasa dilewati ibumu, dan aku —yang belum mengenal ibumu, pasti menjadi orang yang tepat untuk melindungimu dari kecurigaan ibumu."

Bibir mungil itu masih menyatup rapat, tubuh mungilnya duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa berwarna merah marun, seutas senyum samar disunggingkan hanya sekedar untuk mengapresiasi keberanian si kaca mata atas analisisnya yang mengagumkan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membantah atau menyangkal semuanya Kuroko," enggan menatap manik azure yang berminar manis, Midorima lebih merasa menatap dinding lebih baik daripada tertawan pesona bocah mungil di depannya.

"Tidak Midorima-kun, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, aku tidak akan membantah."

Midorima tersentak mendengar penuturan sang bocah, tak ada nada kalut yang terdengar olehnya, menandakan bahwa sang pelaku menginginkan teman-temannya menyadari semua kejanggalan yang terselip dalam fenomena yang mengusik kehidupan mereka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Midorima-kun? Apa kau akan mengatakan semuanya pada Akashi-kun?"

Bocah pendek manis itu menenglengkan kepalanya, membuat helaian baby-blue lembut itu tergerak berantakan pada dahinya.

"Tidak, nanodayo. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Akashi. Ini semua salahmu, dan kau sendiri yang harus mempertanggung jawabkannya di depan A—"

BRAK...

Kedua penghuni apartemen lantas segera menatap pendatang baru yang membuka pintu dengan kasar, pemuda bermandi peluh itu adalah pelakunya, surai merahnya lepek kerena peluh dan menempel pada dahinya, dada sang kepten naik turun mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, manik heterrocromenya menatap penuh amarah dan kekecewaan. Semua kata cercaan kembali ditelan Midorima saat melihat ekspresi sang kapten dan Kuroko mencoba menelan salivanya yang terasa getir begitu menyadari ada rasa sakit yang membumbung menyelimuti aura di dekat kaptennya.

"Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua, nanodayo," pamit Midorima seraya melenggangkan kaki menuju pintu dengan tubuh Akashi yang masih bersandar di sana.

"Sekalian jemput Ryota, Daiki dan Atshushi, aku meninggalkan mereka di taman." Perintah sang kapten saat Midorima melenggang di dekatnya, dan sebagai jawaban pemuda berkaca mata itu hanya mendesah samar.

Berat rasanya meninggalkan kedua orang itu, tak pernah terbayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Akashi pada Kuroko jika mereka hanya ditinggal berdua, namun dari sorot mata Akashi, mereka dapat merasakan bahwa sang kapten merah mereka sudah selesai menyusun keping fakta dan menemukan satu kebenaran.

BLAM...

Pintu tertutup, memisahkan Midorima yang masih sibuk mendesah di dekat pintu, dan Akashi yang melangkah dengan hentak keras mendekati sang bocah yang kini beringsut menjauh dari raihan tangan sang kapten yang murka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

No banyak coment, no banyak cingcong. Jika mau mencincang saia karena keterlambatan update dipersilahkan... tapi sebelumnya saia akan kabur terlebih dahulu. ^^

**Waktunya balas review...**

**[Shizuka Miyuki]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Yeah... aku tahu siapa kamu, kamu adalah reader paling kedje karena selalu review. XD

Waktu aku baca ulang juga ngakak, dan setelah dipikir-pikir memang persembahannya jadi kaya film animasi itu. XD

Dan kenapa Midorima disekap adalah jika dia di biarkan bebas dia akan menghalangi upacara persembahan. Karena di sini aku bikin Midorima satu-satunya chara yang paling waras (?) XD

**[Nigou-i]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk pujiannya, walaupun aku sangat tidak pantas untuk dipuji. Untuk AkaKuronya sepertinya harus menunggu sampai chapter depan. Khuhuhuhu~

Mukkun bukannya labil, dia hanya akan mengikuti siapa saja yang memberikannya segunung cemilan. XD

**[rea]**

Terima kasih sudah review... ^^

Midorima disekap karena jika dia dibiarkan bebas hanya akan menghalangi acara persembahan, karena bagi Midorima persembahan itu tidak pernah dianjurkan ramalan Oha-Asa. XD

**Akhir kata...**

**See you last chapter... **

**Ada keluhan, kritikan, saran, omelan, atau pujian (?) **

**Silahkan klik Review... ^^**


End file.
